Blood Games
by AllHailTheEmpire
Summary: War, violence and deception is all they have ever know, now the Noxian General, the Master of Metal, the Wolf and the Winged Spy find themselves in a different type of battlefield, one where they fight not just men but beasts in a world that they do not understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Games**

"How curious it is for you to pay me a visit, most people would think a brute such as yourself would be in the battle that is raging on right now in the gates of Zaun, or are you being a coward? I would certainly expect so from any other brute, but knowing you, it was Swain who sent you here"

Le Blanc only heard a grunt as an answer.

She chuckled.

"It makes sense, knowing you staying here instead of down there, being covered in the blood of your enemies must be… boring"

The sorceress moved towards the nearby table and took a cup of tea that she had prepared earlier.

"But luckily, I have no business with you, leave; tell Swain that if he wants something he should come himself"

Just as she was about to take a sip from her drink the cup was shattered in a million pieces, the hot water didn't burn her face, because in front of her was now an intimidating black axe.

The edges still tainted with dried up blood.

"The tea burned my hand" said Le Blanc annoyed.

"If you want I can remove it"

"Intimidation does not work on me, speak what you want and if I find your request not as stupid as you, I might help"

"Do not test me you witch!"

"Thank goodness you're The Hand of Noxus and not the Brains, because if you were we would have all died to Demacia, Ionia or even the Shadow Isles"

Darius growled and took a menacing step towards the woman, his axe pressed against her neck, he pressed it with enough force to cause discomfort but not enough to actually hurt her, Swain would not appreciate the dead of Le Blanc no matter how much Darius wanted to end her pathetic life.

"I was told you could gaze beyond the veil of time Le Blanc, I need that ability"

Le Blanc raised an eyebrow at the warrior and swatted away the axe.

"You want me to read your future? Of all the people in Noxus I thought you would be the last to come to my door for that"

"The situation in Zaun is… complicated, nothing that I cannot handle but I wish to be certain"

"Ah yes I heard of how your brother almost got brutalized by the dreadnought, to think that once a proud noxian would…"

"Urgot is no longer noxian, the moment he gave up his humanity and became that THING is the moment he gave in into weakness"

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're here because of him" Le Blanc said with a smirk on her face.

Darius frowned at her but couldn't help but nod.

"The people there feel… inhuman you could say, not like Sion or Cassiopeia those bastards are just different, what I mean is that almost all of them have a surreal air to them, they should be no match for us, in size we beat them and their technology should be nothing but a short bump on the road to complete annihilation, but their men fight like ten of ours and…"

"That displeases you to no end because in your mind Noxus should have the fiercer warriors"

"But what I want to know is something, if you truly are cable of seeing into the future, what do you see? Does Noxus claim Zaun and burn the disgusting place to the ground or do we have to run like dogs with our tail between our legs?"

"As if you would run, knowing you, you would stay there until you died no matter how many of our resources you wasted"

Darius frowned but said nothing staring intently into her eyes.

Le Blanc let out a sigh and waked towards her desk, she picked up a small crystal ball and infused it with energy.

"Let's see, give me your hand"

Darius obliged and moved his hand towards the mage, he didn't even flinch when the witch cut one of his finger.

A large drop of blood fell into the ball and Le Blanc infused it with more energy.

"I see a city, many people in there all of them scared of an imminent threat; falsehoods of peace starting to break down before their eyes, fear of the beast that is going to consume them and then… fire burning all of them a silhouette stands above the city casting a shadow which darkens all! A chorus of thousands of souls cry out in fear and anger and in the middle of it all there you are covered in blood, fighting against a beast that I can only describe as a wolf"

Le Blanc stopped and looked at Darius, a confused frown on her face.

"That's the only thing I could see, it appears that most of your future is still undecided, most of what you do now will open paths for the near and far future, but right now the only thing I can see was the city in flames and the wolf"

Darius snorted and turned on his heel, his giant armor barely managed to squeeze itself out of the door.

"I know of the wolf, I'll tell Swain that you were of use"

Darius marched outside of the house, a raging fire swirled up in his chest.

A city burning up in flames?

Zaun would burn he would see to it.

And the wolf?

Well there was only one creature that could fit that description in Zaun.

Warwick, the beast that had once been human but was now nothing more than abomination in Darius eyes.

A glutton who feasted on the flesh of his victims, pour souls that where too stupid to be allowed to live.

"The last thing Warwick will see, is my axe!" he said and prepared to return to Zaun.

His army would break the gates of Zaun and as he slaughtered the citizens there would be once again a river of blood running under his feet.

* * *

Zaun was not a pretty place, hell it couldn't even be described as a tolerable place, to Piltover it was an abomination that should have been destroyed years ago, to countries like Demacia and Ionia it was a disgusting place with bad people.

And most residents of Zaun agreed with them, the only thing that kept the city going was Viktor, if he ceased to live, Zaun also ceased to live.

Because who could take his place?

Singed was a deranged fool who had more interest in hurting people than anything else.

Then there where men like Urgot.

And that was using the term "men" loosely, for he was no human, he had transformed himself into a monster who thrived in pain and suffering, killing so many in Zaun only sparing one person in his massacres so that the poor soul could tell the others of what he had seen.

Monsters and freaks all of them.

The lower you went into the city, the worse it became.

Lawless is what Caitlyn had once called the city.

But there were some who saw all the madness going on and decided to do something about it.

Ekko was one of them but he had left the city not so long ago searching for his friend, a girl that could manipulate the earth.

And now the only protector that remained was the beast.

Warwick was on the hunt once more.

His keen animal senses guiding him through the night, he could almost taste them!

The war that was raging outside the gates of Zaun did not concern Warwick, people died all the time in wars and if Zaun fell so be it, he would move on, to other cities to punish their crimes.

No, what he was interested in was the people that where taking advantage of all the chaos, people like Urgot.

Warwick had been tracking him for a very long time, slaughtering most of his followers between his mighty jaws.

But they refused to speak, they defended their leader with an almost fanatical fervor which greatly displeased Warwick.

But now he had him, now he had finally managed to catch up to him.

His nose led him to a now deserted plaza, Warwick was hit with stench of blood.

The plaza was being used to house all those who had lost their houses in Zaun's little spat with Noxus and to treat the wounded.

But as the wolf looked bellow he saw only the dead and the form of an inhuman beast.

"Those who cower in fear will never grow!" Urgot yelled at the top of his lungs.

He was holding a teen by the neck, he made her face the corpses of all the people he had slaughtered and said "See their weakness, see how pathetic they are and now that you see it, you will tell everyone of them, for you will be the one to spread my message, now RUN!" and with that he threw, but he had miscalculated and the impact was far too strong, she hit the ground so hard that her legs shattered.

She screamed in pain and Urgot let out a sight.

"Not as strong as I thought, guess this time there will be no messenger"

Urgot raised his giant arm to crush the girl's skull, but before the monster had the time to do so sharp teeth sank deep into his flesh.

Urgot did not scream, for he lived in pain, but he did wince as his arm started to be torn to pieces.

With one of his metallic legs, he kicked his assailant off him and looked at the beast that had attacked him.

"Warwick" Urgot said with tranquility.

Blood dripping from his mouth, Warwick only growled at Urgot who started to try and circle him.

His spider like legs making a "CLANK" noise every time they hit the ground.

"So you're the one who has been killing my followers, stupid beast you're not one to judge my work you do the same thing as I do"

"I only kill degenerates such as yourself, you will die tonight"

"From one degenerate to another, I highly doubt that" Urgot said and launched his giant body at the wolf.

Warwick roared and was once more clawing at Urgot ripping pieces of flesh and metal with every swing.

Urgot sensed defeat, so he grabbed the beats and threw it far away from him.

"Now is not the time for this" he said and started to move away from the predator.

Warwick recovered quickly and followed the stench that Urgot gave off.

It was more chemical than blood, but it still was blood, which meant that he could track him down.

Warwick howled as he resumed his hunt, but as he ran in the streets of Zaun he noticed something.

"Rain" he said displeased.

If he didn't hurry he would lose the trail.

Pushing his body to go faster he arrived at the gates of Zaun, outside a battle raged on, did Urgot plan to hide his scent with all the carnage form outside?

Warwick heard a scream, followed by what sounded to be bones being crushed.

He was near his prey.

He followed his prey and when he found it he couldn't help but smirk.

Cowering behind machinery.

"I bet you think you got me cornered" Urgot said as he fidget around looking for something.

"I do"

The wolf said making his way towards Urgot.

"It might seem that way but I still have one last trick up my sleeve"

Warwick advanced not paying mind to the rambles of a dying man.

"Summoning can be tricky so forgive me if I destroy something" Urgot chuckled as he took out an artifact.

A piece of metal.

"Do you pretend to stab me with that?"

"No"

And with that Urgot stabbed himself and covered the piece of metal with blood.

"Come revenant and let the bloodbath begin!"

Warwick jumped and then everything went white.

* * *

"FOR ZAU..." the now decapitated man fell next to Darius feet.

He snorted and prepared his axe once more, soldiers from Zaun where approaching.

They thought that their numbers would save them.

Darius chuckled and started the carnage.

With a quick spin he destroyed and eviscerated the approaching soldiers, their armor useless against his giant weapon.

One tried to run.

No use, he reached him with his weapon and forced him to come back to him.

When he was close enough he punched him with the strength to shatter his skull.

He repeated the process for a while, destroying large numbers with large swings from his axe and capturing those who tried to escape.

Until he was face to face with what looked like a berserker from Zaun.

A beast infused with chemicals, it did know rationality or strategy it only knew anger and the need to kill.

It charged at Darius, but the Hand of Noxus remained unflinching.

When the beast was close enough, he jumped high into the air and brought down his axe on him.

The berserker couldn't even scream as he was split in half.

Blood and chemicals sprayed everywhere.

Darius smiled, that had felt good, his cape and armor where covered in blood, his troops stared at him in awe.

There had never been someone like Darius in battle, a man who used the most violence possible in each combat no matter how small the fight was.

"Sir!" one of the guards said as he approached him.

"What is it?"

"Look at the gates of Zaun! There has been an explosion the gates are down!"

Darius looked back and to his surprise the gates where down, he thought it would take much longer.

"Where is the fire? You said there was an explosion"

"I… it was different sir… I don't know how to explain"

"Well, FIND the words for it"

The guard gulped as he saw the general's axe move menacingly.

"It was like a bright light appeared out of nowhere and exploded, but not with fire but like… energy" he finished lamely.

"Sorcery" Darius said.

"We'll march through the gates of Zaun, I don't care if this an accident or someone from the inside wants us to win, we will burn the city!" he yelled raising his weapon into the air.

His troops did the same and screamed "FOR NOXUS!"

Darius smiled and led the army.

As he walked through the gates he was surprised to find that the place was deserted.

"Zaun ran out of soldiers, this will make it easier for us"

He would start by setting fire to the factories that way the fire would burn uncontrollably and then...

"URGOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

The entire army stopped as they heard the haunting scream.

Darius frowned.

Urgot was here?

Darius looked up and saw the destroyed machinery that had once been the control room for the gates.

The scream came from there.

Darius took a wary step towards the direction of the wreckage.

The fog started to clear, Darius frowned and prepared himself.

Warwick was there.

He was howling and trashing around searching for something.

His screams petrified the noxian soldiers.

They had never faced a beast like that. Not even in the wild forest between Demacia and Noxus.

Warwick turned around and glared.

"Noxians…"

"Beast" Darius replied as he walked towards him, not a hint of fear in his eyes.

Warwick growled.

"Leave me to my business or DIE!"

"Noxus will not be stopped"

"Noxus is a breeding ground for maniacs, just look at Urgot"

Darius stopped, Warwick was hunting Urgot, meaning that the mechanical monster was near.

"Urgot stopped being noxian the moment he sided against Swain" Darius proclaimed, the soldiers didn't need to know the whole story.

Swain had sent Urgot away to Zaun on a mission, what Urgot didn't know is that it had been a trap set up by Swain so that he could rise to power without a disturbance.

And with Sion and Darius by his side, Swain had a firm grasp on Noxus.

But the populace didn't need to worry themselves with all the political games, they needed to serve the greater plan.

"You will not stop me from my hunt!" Warwick said his red blood eyes looking at Darius in defiance.

"I'm not here to do that, I'm here to kill all the people of Zaun"

Warwick growled but didn't attack something was wrong.

He started to sniff the air and felt his fur stand on end.

Warwick looked around trying to pinpoint what was the thing that was causing this and from the smoke he saw something move.

Warwick ducked just in time to avoid the broken body of Urgot being thrown his way, the mechanical man hit the ground hard, and he was breathing but barely.

His metallic legs had been destroyed and his bones looked broken.

Darius took a step back and looked how out of the smoke a shadow emerged.

A giant, larger than anyone he had ever met, bigger than Sion.

A colossal monster of metal stood before the noxian army.

Its red eyes scanned the crowd.

"I will make you all suffer!" it proclaimed and started to wail on the army.

From one swing of his giant mace he destroyed a building, sending the debris to rain down on the noxian army.

"Mordekaiser!" someone yelled.

Darius took a step back.

That was impossible! Mordekaiser had been an emperor from long ago, a brutal man who had conquered most of the land on Runterra, he had placed his capital on what now was Noxus.

He had been the one who defeated the ancient warriors from the land and made humans the dominant species, he was last seen in the bloodiest battle the world had seen.

Thousands died and it was said that Mordekaiser had also died, laughing as he was impaled by spears and arrows.

And yet here he stood.

Darius turned around to see who had yelled the name of the monster and his surprise was so big that he almost dropped his axe.

A woman stood there, a demacian woman with a bird on her shoulder.

Darius saw red.

"DEMACIAN!" he yelled and charged at her.

Forgotten was Mordekaiser and Warwick, his hatred for Demacia ran deeper than any fear or superstition.

He would kill her.

Darius was stopped by Warwick who had been trying to dodge an attack from Mordekaiser.

They bumped into each other, making Darius look at him in disgust.

"Stay away from me you beast!"

Warwick glared but stopped to smirk at the general.

"Your prey is escaping"

Darius looked at the demacian who was trying to run.

So a spy not a warrior, those demacians and their dirty tricks!

He ran as fast as he could and managed to use his axe to stop her.

With a swing he cut her leg, he didn't remove it like he wanted but he had managed to make her bleed.

"Do not move demacian, you will tell me everything you know before I kill you"

"DO YOU NOT SEE THE MONSTER BEHIND YOU!" the woman yelled as she tried to crawl away from him.

Darius said nothing and noticed that her bird companion was nowhere to be seen, did she plan to attack him with it?

He looked at the skies and saw nothing, maybe it had abandoned her.

"Mordekaiser can be dealt with later"

"Your men will die!"

"They will die fighting for Noxus, which is the greatest honor there is!"

"Dying for a dump like that is no honor"

Darius glared but didn't give into his urge to punch her in the face, violent as he may be he needed the information.

" **It is not every day that someone ignores me"**

A voice said behind Darius.

He let out a sigh and turned to look at Mordekaiser who was dragging a very beaten up Warwick.

He threw him next to them.

"Who are you to ignore me? The Master of Metal!"

Darius frowned but stood his ground, he had fought bigger.

Warwick stood back up, an enraged look on his snout.

"I'll pick my teeth with your bones!"

Mordekaiser laughed and slammed his mace on the ground.

"You can try"

Quinn looked at the monsters before her, all of them bloodthirsty beast in their own right.

If she didn't get out of here she would die.

She signaled Valor to create a distraction so she could escape unnoticed but before she could she saw movement from the corner of her eye.

Who was that?

Darius also looked back and frowned.

Yet another person to fight, what was up with the people of Zaun?

This one had a bone mask over its head, the black hair was all messed up to.

Warwick didn't turn back he was too preoccupied with Mordekaiser, the master of Metal did see it, but to him it was just another bug to be squashed.

Quinn stared at the figure in confusion, a bystander?

"You four will do" it said and raised its hand towards them.

Darius felt himself dizzy and fell to his knees, he tried to stand up but it was no use, his body felt heavy and he couldn't move, all he could see was black and red, he heard the screech of an eagle.

And then the four warrior disappeared from Runterra.

The figure lowered its hand, a job well done.

No major disturbance caused, as it created another portal the figure looked back to Zaun.

The Noxians where retreating and the only thing that remained was Urgot who laid broken on the street.

"You're her, the portal lady" it said.

The figure looked at Urgot, who was barely clinging onto life.

"The one that the void is hunting, you will die! They will get you!" he screamed before he started to laugh.

The figure said nothing and disappeared inside the portal.

* * *

Ruby thought it was going to be a regular night for her, look for groceries, check some comics at the shop and most importantly buy many cookies so that she could share with Yang before she went to Beacon.

Ruby pouted at the though.

Her big sister was leaving, she would have been sadder but she couldn't be sad while fighting, it was very dangerous her father had once said.

Uncle Crow didn't seem to think so but he didn't deny her father's words, so she would follow them to the letter.

With a quick move she disarmed the last thug and brought her scythe down, destroying the weapon with no problem.

The man with the cane and the silly hat frowned and looked like he was about to say something but he was interrupted by a crack of energy.

Ruby looked in awe as a black hole appeared in front of her, crackling with energy.

And as soon as it started it was gone.

Ruby waited for the smoke to clear and looked at what the portal had dropped off.

In the middle of the street there were now four people.

Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

That was odd.

She was about to comment on it before she felt a gun being put behind her neck.

"Don't move a freaking muscle" the thug said

Ruby felt her body tense up.

Rule number 2 of combat always mind your surroundings.

Sorry Uncle Crow, I forgot because the portal thingy distracted me, she thought.

She was about to try and shake him off, but one of the bodies moved, it looked angry.

He stared at her and growled, Ruby gulped intimidated by its red eyes.

"What the hell…" the thug commented before the figure jumped at him, its mechanical claws beating him to the point she was sure his aura was completely drained.

Ruby looked at the retreating figure of Roman and chased after him he would not get away.

Darius who had been recovering looked up to see the figure of a black haired girl running away and immediately assumed that the demacian had managed to get away.

He felt off and weird but he would not give into weakness.

He shook his head and gave chase, not noticing that Quinn laid next to Valor still passed out not so far away from him.

Darius climbed the ladder and saw that the girl was in a confrontation with someone, with a cane….

Those demacians truly where pathetic.

He jumped and made his presence known.

"Who are you spiky?" the man in the silly suit said.

"None of your business" he tried to approach the demacian but Roman shot at his feet.

"You're no hunter you look to young to be one"

Young? The hell did he mean, he was veteran in war

"So don't play games with me kid or will make you regret it!"

Darius frowned and looked at him, he was just a bit out of reach if only he could…

"It looks like my transport has arrived nice knowing you two!" he said as a contraption appeared before him.

A flying machine!

Did Piltover build this?

"Are you ok?" a small voice said behind him.

Darius turned and saw that the girl was not the demacian that he had been chasing.

Dammit he ignored her and turned to look around.

This was no Zaun.

The sky was clear and there was no sign of any smoke.

"Is-i-s-is rude to ignore people"

Darius turned to look at her once more and shook his head.

"You should worry about the machine"

"What?"

"END OF THE LINE RED!"

Two missiles were fired out of the helicopter only to be blocked by a woman.

"Sorcery, wonderful" Darius said sarcastically.

He saw the woman fight the machine, that was throwing flames for some reason, but it got away.

The woman turned to look at them a frown on her face.

Darius decided it would be a good time to leave, he did not want to fight the blonde haired woman, he had someone to find.

"Don't move" Glynda said, her wand pointed at Darius.

The man turned back to glare at her.

"Do not point your wand at me woman, I have no quarrel with you, I'm here…looking for someone"

Glynda did not lower her arm.

"If it was up to me you would be arrested right now and questioned, appearing out of nowhere like that is not normal"

Darius prepared his axe, if she wanted to fight he would give her one.

"You're lucky someone of power wants to speak to you" Glynda turned to glare at Ruby.

"Both of you"

The poor girl let out a sigh, imagining the scolding she was going to get later.

Darius on the other hand looked on edge.

He didn't know what was going on and he didn't like it.

This was no Zaun and if this was Piltover, he knew for a fact that Jayce and Caitlyn hated his guts, so he would most likely be imprisoned.

"Why would I follow you?" Darius said at last.

"Because you have no clue where you are" Glynda said with a smirk.

Darius lowered the weapon and shook his head.

"If you plan to imprison me, bars cannot hold me" he said at last.

* * *

Darius was sitting in chair waiting for the so called person of "power" to arrive.

The room he was being kept in was small and barren, intimidation.

He had done this before, but his victims had been chained and not allowed to keep their weapons.

That was the only reason he still remained in this room, well that and the lack of information of his whereabouts.

From all he had seen he was now sure this was not Piltover, it looked way different from what the spies had described.

So he was in an unknown region.

That didn't face him that much, he would just have to request (demand) a transport back to somewhere he knew and from there return to Noxus.

The doors opened and to his surprise what greeted him was not a powerful looking man but someone with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hello, my name is Ozpin headmaster of Beacon academy, what's your name"

"Beacon?"

"Yes, we are in Vale, do you not recall how you got here?" Ozpin said interested in this young man.

"I was fighting in a war, Zaun to be precise" Darius said hoping that the name would bring a reaction out of him.

But it just made him look confused.

"Zaun?"

Darius shook his head, this was absurd.

"Yes, I need to get back to my troops, so if you would be so kind to lend me a horse I will be out of your kingdom, Noxus will repay you later"

"I'm sorry young man but you're speaking nonsense, there is no such thing as Noxus"

Darius glared "Do not call me young, I have fought in more battles than any other soldier"

"Your face tells me otherwise" Ozpin replied calmly.

Darius frowned, but as he looked at his reflection in one of the windows, he was hit with the realization that the man was right, he looked younger.

He still had his signature scar, but his face looked like it had many years ago.

Back when he had enlisted in the army.

"That's…"

"Impossible, just as impossible as four people appearing out of nowhere from a portal, the cameras captured it all"

"Four? Wait was a woman one of them?!" Darius said, if the demacian had been captured then that meant that he could still kill her before she went back to her superiors.

"Yes, she is fine do not worry, but what worries me is your other companions, the faunus boy and the armored boy"

"Faunus?"

"You know, wolf ears" Ozpin said.

"Warwick is a beast covered head to toes with fur not just his ears" Darius said but Ozpin didn't seem to care.

"I want you to tell me, what was the last thing you saw before you arrived here?"

"Someone covered in a cloak and with a bone mask over their face" Darius said.

Normally he would be the one asking questions but this man was giving him the information without him trying to get it, so he would let him speak.

Knowing that the demacian, Warwick and Mordekaiser where here also was most intriguing.

"A bone mask you say, did you catch a glimpse of her hair?"

"Black all messy" Darius responded, so it was a she. That was good to know.

"Dammit as if I didn't have enough already in my plate" Ozpin lamented as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Do you know her?" Darius asked deciding it was time for his questions.

"Yes, but she was gone for so long and to think that she has done this is just…weird, but do not worry my young boy I will find I way to send you and your friends back home" Ozpin said with a smile.

He put a map on the table and signaled Darius to come closer.

"Now tell me what looks familiar to you"

Darius nodded and looked at the map, as he looked at it he realized something, this was no map that he knew.

"Is this some sort of joke, this is no map of the world of Runterra"

"Well I'm afraid that this our world, Remnant where we have lived and fought the Grimm for centuries"

"Grimm?" Darius said confused.

And with that Ozpin knew that he was dealing with something far different.

"Oh Raven, what have you done" Ozpin shook his head and took out his phone.

"Glynda, could you call a cab for me and the young man, yes I know but it appears that the situation is different than what I had imagined, this time sadly is not my fault, is Raven's, yes, oh well bring them to, just restrain them for good measure, oh and prepare a presentation on Grimm and the World of Remnant, yes Miss. Rose will join us but right now we have more pressing stuff"

As he put his phone down he shook his head.

"Come with me, I have much to explain" Ozpin told the armored man.

Darius nodded, for now he would follow, he had no idea of what was happening either.

* * *

"Sorry for the trouble Glynda" Ozpin told her as she handed him a folder.

"Don't worry, this has been quite the chaotic night for all of us, I had just finished tracking down Torchwick with the cameras of the city and what do I found? Bunch of freaks dropping out of a portal"

"Are they all here?"

"Yes but we had restrain the wolf Faunus and take the weapon away from the armored one, he still refuses to take it off by the way"

"And the girl?" Ozpin asked as he looked through the folder.

"Well she gave us all of her weapons but refused to part with her falcon, what about the boy?" Glynda asked, making Ozpin smile.

"He has been very cooperative, he even gave me his axe and took of his armor, he's currently sitting over there waiting"

"Should I take the others inside there as well?"

"If you could be so kind, I would like to get this over with, I have much to think about"

Glynda nodded and disappeared into the other room.

Darius who had been sitting patiently looked up to the broken moon.

This was all messed up.

"I'm no longer home" he said out loud.

With no way to going back it seemed, the man promised to find a way to return him home, but he doubted that headmaster would find it quickly, after all it seemed that they were dealing with different worlds.

Darius heard the doors being opened, Glynda walked in pushing a restrained young man in a chair.

She was being followed by the Demacian and Mordekaiser who still had his armor on.

Could he even take it off?

He had heard in legends that he had become a being of spirit possessing his armor.

The demacian glared at him, a glare he returned, she was lucky he had no plans to kill her until they found a way home.

Glynda put the restrained boy next to him and when Darius saw the tail and the wolf eras he couldn't help but grin.

"They have bounded the wolf it seems"

Warwick growled "I'll kill you Noxian!"

Darius chuckled and looked at Mordekaiser who was approaching them.

"Do you plan on attacking us without your weapon Mordekaiser?" Darius questioned the giant of a man.

"I can summon it back on command noxian, but I'm not here to fight"

"The monstrous Mordekaiser, a being that only knows bloodlust does not want to kill us?" Warwick said from where his chair.

"Not yet at least, but I can remedy that if you want" Mordekaiser said as he extended his arm towards them.

"That's enough, take your seats please and you take off your armor" Ozpin said as he walked in.

Mordekaiser glared.

"I already told your underling that I would not do such a thing"

"Can you even take it off?" Quinn asked not looking up from Valor who was sitting on her lap.

"From what I hear you're just a spirit possessing the armor" Darius said as he looked up to the man that had founded his land.

"Something like that" Mordekaiser mumbled.

"I do not believe that take it off and we can begin" Ozpin urged, wanting to see with his own eyes if the man truly was a spirit.

Mordekaiser was displeased with the idea of taking off his armor, but he was also riddled with questions right now so he complied first he started with his helmet.

Quinn looked up in curiosity as the Master of Metal took his helmet off, fully expecting to see a flaming skull or something from the tales that Vane told.

But she was surprised to see the face of a young man with long black hair.

Mordekaiser was equally surprised, he dropped his helmet and brought a hand to his face, he dug the fingers into his kin making it bleed.

He looked at Ozpin and glared his eyes still red "EXPLAIN THIS NOW!"

Ozpin remained serious but nodded.

"I would like to start by saying that you're no longer in your world and I have no idea how to get you back"

This caused a sigh from Darius, a worried look from Quinn, a growl from Warwick and Mordekaiser simply raised an eyebrow.

"Does any of these creatures look familiar to you?" Ozpin said as he started to show pictures of the different creatures of Grimm.

Darius shook his head, he fought men not beast.

"From the looks of it, you don't, well then let me tell you what they are, these thing are called Grimm they only know one thing, kill all humans they do not hunt for food they hunt for souls, they feel them if it wasn't for a selected group of people humanity would have gone extinct"

"Where do they come from?" Quinn asked.

"We do not know, we only know that they hunt for us and that we are losing ground in this battle, someone is pulling the strings from behind curtains and that puts them in advantage"

"You should go in the offensive, make examples of the ones you capture" Darius said.

"Of course a noxian would think that, strength is the only thing you know!" Quinn yelled at him from across the room.

"And it has worked so far hasn't it Demacian?" Darius glared at the woman, but she stood her ground and glared back.

"Please before you two fight it out I have a proposition for all of you" Ozpin interjected.

"What is it?" Warwick, who had been quiet until this point, asked.

"I would like you to enroll in my school, you all look young enough to get into first year and that way I can keep you close so that when I can make you go home you will not have disappeared"

"School? The idea of studying does not appeal to me" Mordekaiser said, making all of the others nod.

"Do you remember those special individuals that I mentioned that defend us from Grimm? They are called Hunters and they're not simply born they are trained, here we train them so that they not only can fight the Grimm but take us into a new age of peace"

Darius pondered for a moment "War is all I have ever know I see no issue in fighting some more until I return to Noxus"

Ozpin nodded.

Mordekaiser shrugged "I will lend my aid because I have nothing to do until you return us"

Quinn let out a sigh "I will help, only to keep an eye on that Noxian"

Darius snorted at her, but did not respond.

Warwick was quiet.

"What about you?" Ozpin prompted.

"I will hunt for you… because is the right thing to do" he said at last.

Darius raised an eyebrow at the statement, Quinn looked at him in curiosity and Mordekaiser chuckled.

"I did not expect you to be the righteous one"

Warwick growled "Be careful Master of Metal I still plan to pick my teeth with your armor"

Mordekaiser chuckled "We shall see"

Ozpin smiled and turned to Glynda who had a relaxed look on her face.

That went a lot better then what they were expecting.

 **A/N: Did you know? This started as a chapter of another story (From the Shadow Isles they came) but I liked the concept so much that I made it into its own story. It even managed to get me out of my writers block! So what do you think? Are you excited about the Hand of Noxus, The Howler, The Master of Metal and the Wing of Demacia's arrival on Remnant? How bloody can I get without having to change this to M rating? What's up with the void?**

 **Will I stop making stupid questions? Only time will tell.**

 **Thank you for reading and I will see you in the next update.**

 **Au-revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Games**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

What defines a man?

A question that has been asked by almost everyone at one point in their life.

All over the world with many different conclusions.

Some said that men where nothing more than a miserable little pile of secrets and they were defined by the secrets they guarded.

Others said that what defined a man was his ability to act under stressful situations.

But to Darius all of that was rubbish, they looked far too deep into the matter when in reality what defined a man were his actions.

He detested assassins and mages for that same reason, they were always hiding their true motives and actions in the dark, and to him that was cowardice.

He had never faltered in what he believed, he had stood against anyone who had opposed him and his righteous cause, Noxus conquering all, and so far he had won. No matter what man, beast or spirit stood against him they had met their end or in other words: the sharp edge of his axe.

He snorted as another enemy lunged itself at him, its actions predictable and somewhat sloppy. The creature exploded into a million pieces as his axe made contact with its thorax.

He saw movement from the corner of his eye and did a spin with his axe.

The familiar sound of metal against metal greeted him and more warriors fell to his feet.

Darius looked around at the carnage that he had caused and smiled at his work, he had not lost his touch.

No matter where he was, what body he had, he would always win, his determination and ambition where the reason why he always survived.

He heard clapping and turned around to see the old man that had sheltered him and the other warriors from his world.

A man of power and wisdom, but he lacked something that Darius needed in a leader.

Ozpin picked up the head of one of the robots that Darius had been destroying.

"Incredible work, you destroyed all of them without getting hit once"

Darius snorted "That's because your metal warriors where weak old man"

"I suppose a machine could never compare to a sentient being, we haven't reached the point where machines think for themselves… I think"

Darius remained silent

"Make no mistake, while this might look like a walk in the park to you, the world that is out there is not, the Grimm have slain some of the greatest of our warriors not because they are smart or because they lured them into a trap but with their numbers, they overwhelmed them and they could not fight back, that's why at this academy we urge our students to learn to work as a team"

Ozpin looked at the silent warrior once more waiting for an answer.

Darius finally gave in answered him.

"Do not worry yourself old man I know how to command and be commanded, I was raised in an army, my entire life has been war, even though my exterior is one of a child I am not one of your frail students"

"Which is why I need you to understand that they are not you or your warriors, up until this point the training they have received is minimum and they still need to learn to work with other people"

"If the threat you speak of is as great as you make it sound to be they better become something else in a short amount of time"

"They will, or at least we hope that they will, we will know for sure after the initiation and I have high hopes for this year, I have talked with some of the young candidates and they look… promising to say the least"

"Actions define a man not words"

"In a way you're right but you shall see that is more complicated than that"

Ozpin walked away and left the Hand of Noxus alone.

Darius shook his head, there it was, the reason why at Darius eyes Ozpin was not a great leader in a way Ozpin reminded him of a weak leader he had once knew, a man who worried too much of his underlings and planned ridiculous schemes to keep all of them alive.

That is what he saw in Ozpin, he wanted to win but it pained him to lose his chess pieces.

That commander had died, slain by his axe, watching as all of his precious chess pieces bled and died on the ground below, as the army of Noxus burned the city to the ground.

No over complicated scheme could do much against the might of an unstoppable force

Darius would abide the rules that the headmaster had presented him, but if he saw weakness he would make sure that his "companions" destroyed them.

Because ideas and nice feelings did not win wars, actions did.

* * *

The gardens in Beacon where nice.

Not outstanding but certainly not lacking.

They had the right amount of everything, the place was serene and almost all of the flowers where colorful and beautiful.

And yet there was nothing that made the garden feel unique.

Generic is the word he would use.

But then again.

Mordekaiser did not have a taste for gardens, he did not admire them.

They were pleasant to the eye, but that was that, no other motive for its existence other than being there to feel good and have something to admire.

What Mordekaiser rally admired where big and majestic constructions, he had loved it ever since he was a child, a mere street rat abandoned by everyone looking up to a massive monolith that served as an example of the might of the human race.

That feeling had stuck with him to this day.

When he had risen to power, way back in the day he had "asked" the best constructors in the world to make him a grandiose palace in the middle of his kingdom.

They of course obliged and did just what he had ordered, it took them three years with unlimited resources and unlimited workers but they managed to build the most majestic palace he had ever laid his eyes upon.

And when he had died, they had turned his beloved castle into a gods-dammed market.

When he revived as the Iron Revenant, he had tried his best to ignore it, to simply occupy himself with other stuff, but it proved to be too much.

The once beautiful halls now inhabited by farm animals and the towers turned into shops.

He had destroyed the place, killing every living thing inside the castle grounds and leaving nothing but rubble.

How dare they spit on the legacy he had built while he was alive?

Did his subjects forget him so easily?

Mordekaiser had stopped caring about those questions a long time ago, not when his "life" consisted of giving the dead purpose.

But that was not the case anymore, his body had flesh once more, for reasons unknown to him, but it had to do with this world of that he was sure of at least.

He cared little for the companions that had acompanied to this world.

The warrior from Noxus was a mighty warrior but it seemed he had a one track mentality which was not really surprising giving he was from Noxus.

Much had changed with the city since he had founded it, they had become incredibly brutal and powerful, which pleased him greatly but they had also acquired the nasty trait that all powerful military countries had. They needed war to survive.

Once they were stopped or they conquered the entire world the restructuring would tear the very fabric of what Noxus was and would leave something completely different.

The girl was unimportant at the moment, she was keeping from them all of her secrets and tactics at the moment, which he could respect, so he waited eagerly for when she showed her prowess in combat.

The beast on the other hand was different.

Warwick had been bound for most of the time they had stayed in this world, but Mordekaiser had seen enough to describe him with one word.

Brutal.

He had completely eviscerated a man without much effort and it had taken many ice bullets to stop his rampage.

Six officers died and Ozpin could not hide that under the rug, so he managed to come to a middle ground with the cops.

Warwick had a shock collar around his neck which would activate as soon as he tried to leave Beacon.

House arrest they had called it.

Mordekaiser chuckled.

Fools all of them, that would not stop the beast but who was he to judge.

He gently grabbed a rose.

He stared at it for a moment before settling it to the ground.

As he looked up he saw just how majestic Beacon looked, it was gigantic.

Beacon was one of the most majestic things he had ever seen.

Pristine walls and floors, massive towers and arches.

It truly was a sight to be admired.

The old Mordekaiser wanted to conquer it, claim it as his own and rule the world from there, enslave its civilians and carve his face into the structure.

But something had changed.

He had changed.

Once upon a time he had ruled all of Runterra, destroyed all opposition in his path and emerged as the one being who could say he had defied both Targon and Shurima in might.

And yet the only thing he remembered fondly of all that where the battles.

The blood and metal flying everywhere.

He had lived for war.

Adored it.

But his view had changed as he came back to "life" a second time.

The first time he was revived it had been in the Shadow Isles.

He saw countless conflict with the undead, multiple wars, sieges, massacres and destruction.

He had loved it.

Had.

He had believed himself to be unshakable on his beliefs.

But his views had changed as he felt flesh on his bones once more.

He had believed that to be impossible and yet here he was enjoying the breeze on a garden.

He chuckled as he stood up from the bench he had been.

He stared at his hand.

His skin color was pale to say the least, but he was fine with it.

Right now he did not want to conquer anything, he had life once more and wanted to experience it.

Until he got bored of course.

When he did he would destroy everything in his path and bathe in the blood of those who opposed him.

Ozpin promised war, so he would wait for it.

He could feel it in the air, the unmistakable feel of doom coming.

And he loved it.

He just wondered how long it would take for it to arrive.

As he walked back to the building he felt someone following him.

Mordekaiser smirked and turned around mace in hand.

"Master of Metal" Quinn said with a straight face, not emotion betraying her thoughts.

"Iron Revenant, I stopped using that old name a long time ago"

"That's what we call you in Demacia"

"I did not know that they spoke of me in Demacia"

"Vayne does, goes on a long speech when she is drunk, explaining to us why you and your friends from the Shadow Isles are the worst thing to ever graze the face of Runterra"

Mordekaiser chuckled, he knew of her thanks to his underlings.

A huntress or something like that.

"Is there a reason as to why you're tailing me or do you just do that with everyone?"

Quinn shook her head "I wanted to kill you putting it bluntly, from what Vayne had said you're the leader of the Shadow Isles, you know, the place where even the Void is scared to go"

Mordekaiser nodded.

"And why have I not been struck down yet? I see your bird friend perched up behind me, now would be an ideal time to strike and pierce my hear, you must really be naïve or over confident to think that you can take me out now that you have given your position away"

"Not really, I know my limitations and not some Noxian brute who does not know his limits, I stopped because… well Vayne said you were a ghost, a spirit. That you simply possessed and armor and made it move, or something among those lines"

"It was the case, yes, but that still those not answer my question"

"It would be wrong… I couldn't kill you, I had the chance back in the garden but when you picked up the flower you felt human… not like the monster that Vayne made you sound to be, so I hesitated and now here we are talking like I didn't just reveal to you that I was a hair away from killing you"

Mordekaiser remained silent before he started laughing.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the man, he looked weird laughing she realized.

He was taller than Darius, pale skin and large black hair.

She had expected him to be a monster with a monstrous personality to match, not this laughing guy.

"You're funny and I appreciate your decision of sparing me the trouble of having to beat you into a pulp, your attack would have done nothing"

And with that he slammed his mace against one of his arms.

Quinn didn't gasp, she had seen far crazier actions in battle but she was surprised.

As she inspected closer she saw that something had blocked the mace.

"I'm covered all the time by this, a magnetic shield, there was a good reason why my old name was the Master of Metal"

Quin looked surprise, so arrows wouldn't do.

And Valor was not strong enough to kill him.

He really would have won.

"Why tell me all this then, is it not a disadvantage to you?"

"Not really, you can try to kill me all you want knowing all my secrets and you would still loose, but I tell you because I know you won't attack me"

"What makes you say that?"

"You would have already"

Quinn remained silent.

"Besides is not me who you hate and fear, that honor goes to the Noxian General"

Quinn frowned.

"Enemies from birth, a Noxian and a Demacian, it's ironic really, that you two need each other to survive now"

"I do NOT need the likes of him!" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

Mordekaiser smirked.

"But you do, if he dies we are all in trouble"

Quinn blinked "What?"

"Think about it, you kill him or well he kills you and we lose all hope of going back to you little war, no matter how much both of you want each other dead you won't lay a finger on each other while you're here on this building"

Quinn shook her head.

"I might not but he…"

"He won't, I know for sure" Mordekaiser interrupted her.

"He is a general for a reason my dear"

Quinn let out a sigh "I suppose, but that still does not make it easy to tolerate his presence, do you know what he has done? The horrors he has unleashed upon our soldiers?"

"No, but from his side it must be the same"

"Demacia stands for justice and peace!"

"Tell that to the hundreds who lay dead because of your country, no side of war has good guys or bad guys, just people fighting to the dead"

Mordekaiser started to leave before he was stopped by Quinn who ran to stop him in his tracks.

"Tell me something before you leave, did you think you where the good guy, way back then when you were conquering Runterra?"

Mordekaiser was taken aback by this.

He had been ruthless and monstrous against his enemies, but thanks to him humans became the dominant species on the world.

"In the end it doesn't matter, I lost and died and someone else took my place, I paved the way for humans to become the most powerful creatures in the world, so in the end I was neither bad nor good, I was ME!"

And with that the Iron Revenant left a big smile on his face.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow, he could already taste the blood of his enemies and feel the fear of all those around him.

Quinn on the other hand frowned.

Not the answer she wanted, but at least she had one less threat on her list.

The only one that remained was Darius, but Mordekaiser was right she couldn't do anything right now.

But tomorrow at the initiation they would be alone in the woods.

Her habitat.

She raised her arm and Valor landed.

"Let's go Valor we have to prepare, we have a hunt tomorrow"

* * *

Warwick was confused.

Not because he had normal flesh again.

Not because he had a collar around his neck.

But because he was not in jail after killing the cops.

Granted he had killed people of authority before, it was basically his pastime.

But he had always managed to escape.

This time they had caught him.

And he had expected to be thrown in a jail cell to be left to rot or be killed on the spot.

But to his immense surprise he was on a school.

A school that taught people how to kill monsters, but still it was a place of learning.

Something he had never experienced.

He had always been on the run from everything and everyone.

Not once did he stop running for his life.

Until Singed got him.

And then he became the beast that hunted down those who he deemed as evil.

No longer did he ran from people or circumstances, they ran from him.

He had patrolled Zaun dispensing his justice, but as time passed, nothing changed.

He killed and killed and yet every time he killed another stupid Zaunite who hungered for power took his place.

Warwick had accepted this as an endless cycle.

Something he would do until his life was ended by one of his targets or when people realized that grabbing power by making others suffer was not a good idea.

Warwick looked at himself in the mirror.

His eyes where still red at least, he liked them like that.

Everything else had changed.

Instead of fur he had normal skin.

His hair reached his neck and it was messy.

But what annoyed him the most was that he still had his wolf ears sticking out of his head.

Sure making him look like half a freak.

Still beggars can't be choosers.

He scratched his neck.

The collar was bothersome but he understood the reason why he had it.

He did not feel bad about killing those cops and that criminal.

They had shot first.

But if he could he wished he had just killed the criminal and broken a couple of bones.

Warwick snorted.

Well he now had live with this.

As he sat down he flinched.

Right he still had a tail.

Annoying thing.

He was waiting for his jailer to come pick him up.

Yesterday the new students had arrived and even thought he could swore that his keen senses heard an explosion, according to Ozpin everything had gone without a hitch.

But that was not the only reason that Ozpin had decided to pay him a visit yesterday, he has also reminded him of the consequences of breaking the rules on campus.

"I know how to behave myself!" he had barked at the old man.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and looked at him in the eye.

"I know, is just a remainder that you're still on thin ice"

And with that he had left.

Warwick picked up a different scent near his door and went to see what had changed.

Someone had left a letter underneath his door.

He picked it up and sniffed.

A women's perfume, he sniffed again, she had been angry at the time of delivering it.

"Must the blonde that always glares daggers at me" Warwick said to himself as he opened the letter.

" _Warwick, you must go with the other students to the initiation, it would look suspicious if someone was escorting you, you stand out already. Ozpin"_

Warwick shrugged and opened the door not caring.

He would just follow Ozpin's scent.

As he walked he noticed that there was no one at the dorms.

Oh right they hand been assigned into teams.

Would he be assigned into one?

He doubted it and he was fine with that.

He was a lone wolf.

He grinned at his own pun and kept walking towards where Ozpin was.

As he arrived at the main hall his vision was bombarded with many colorful outfits and ridiculous weapons.

Where they trying to compensate for something.

What he also noticed was the stared he got.

A yes the wolf ears and the tail.

He didn't care.

He made his way to the place furthest away from everyone and sat down, waiting for an instructor.

Most ignored him now, but some still had their eyes on him.

Speaking in hushed tones.

Warwick chuckled, had they never met anyone different.

They would be in for a shock if they ever went to Zaun.

Almost everyone there was half mutant at this point.

His nose picked up the scent of someone familiar.

And he didn't like it.

"Leave"

The figure didn't move.

"I will cut your eyes out Noxian"

"I don't doubt you would if you had the chance beast, I only came here to inform you, since everyone is either afraid or disgusted by you, that we are leaving"

Warwick chuckled and rose up to his feet.

He was a bit shorter than Darius but that didn't matter to him.

"They are wise to be scared you should be too Noxian"

"I'm not scared of a leashed dog"

Darius left his boots echoing in the now silent room.

Some looked at Warwick waiting to see his response.

But the wolf man simply shrugged and moved towards the exit.

He didn't care.

The Noxian would know soon what pain felt like

He scratched his collar once more.

Damn thing was still bothering him.

Most people were walking in groups.

Good idea for survival, others like the Noxian and the woman with the bird preferred to be by themselves.

The only one that was missing was the metal man who was nowhere to be seen.

Or he simply didn't attend or he was already at the site.

But he really doubted that he would miss a chance to kill something.

And if he was honest with himself he was also exited for this.

He lived for the hunt and nothing made him feel more alive than hunting down and killing his target.

He checked his metallic claws and smiled.

This where all that he needed to kill anything that moved.

He just hoped that Ozpin didn't make him hold back in fear that he might harms his students.

They were nearing a cliff, the forest looked perfect for the hunt.

"Wait"

Warwick didn't stop, it was not with him.

"Wolf, stop"

Warwick stopped this time, ok it had to be him this time, not many around here fitted that description.

He turned around and saw a black haired girl, she was almost his height and if he was someone weak he would have called her beautiful.

He remained silent as her eyes scanned him up and down.

"You're Faunus"

Warwick didn't respond.

"Why are you bounded?"

Her eyes softened a little at that and Warwick snorted.

"I made a… mistake you could say and now I must be kept under control by them"

The girl frowned "What did you do?"

"Not important girl, we should move we would miss the… thing whatever it is"

But the girl persisted in pestering him.

"You know that what they are doing is not right why you put up with this, you are no animal!"

Warwick growled "ENOUGH! I will not tell anything girl, let me be!"

"Do you think so little of yourself because you're Faunus" the girl said with sad eyes.

"No, I just don't care what sort of trinket they put on me, they won't stop me, no one can!"

She looked surprised at that.

"So if you're finished girl I would like to..."

"Blake, my name is Blake" she said a small smile on her lips.

Warwick raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't ask"

"I know"

And with that she left.

Leaving a confused Warwick.

He sniffed the air and looked back at her, she was different.

Warwick heard the screams of a man being catapulted into the forest and smiled.

Let the hunt begin.

 **A/N: Next Chapter will deal with the whole team stuff and how our "heroes" react to Grimm, this chapter was fun to write I love making character who wouldn't normally interact with each other talk. I know this is a little tame in action compared to last time, but I wanted to show a little bit of everyone before the big fights.**

 **No RWY this chapter sorry, there was no way I could put them in this chapter without making it feel forced.**

 **Speaking of forced, romance!**

 **I won't push it sorry I still don't know who to pair with who, so I'm open to suggestions (like all my stories).**

 **Anyways thank you for reading.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Games**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Ozpin smiled as Jaune screamed in panic as he was launched into the skies.

"Payback Mr. Arc" he said to no one in particular as he took a sip of his coffee.

That's what he gets for faking his inside of Beacon, honestly he would have kicked him out if it wasn't for the fact that he saw potential in the young man.

But now that all the regular students were on their way to find the relics, Ozpin now had to deal with… the other ones.

The Headmaster turned around and saw the four warriors preparing themselves for battle.

Darius sharpened axe glimmered in the daylight, the Hand of Noxus had cleaned the blood from his weapon at the Headmaster request.

The warrior had snorted at the idea but agreed nonetheless.

Out of all the warrior Darius and Quinn where the more civilized.

The girl was… complicated, the headmaster would say but she still was a warrior and treated the Headmaster and his staff with respect which was something Ozpin was grateful.

The other two were different still had to prove themselves.

"I suppose you heard the explanation I gave" Ozpin said calmly.

Quinn nodded "Find a partner, find a relic, kill Grimm if they interfere and then return"

"Good, now I know that you are accustomed to conflict so I won't tell you to be careful, but what I will say is that under no circumstance will you hurt the students… or each other, I know that you have differences and reasons but remember that all those reason will have to wait for when you return to your world"

Quinn was the only one who looked troubled by this Ozpin noted.

"Very well then, step on the platforms and we will begin"

Mordekaiser was the first to be launched, Ozpin wondered how he would survive the fall, after all he was dressed in just a black shirt and some pants that they have gave him.

Mordekaiser smirked and summoned his armor.

The metal coated him and with mighty blow that destroyed the ground bellow him, the Iron Revenant landed.

Warwick followed, he stopped his descent by sinking his claws deep into an unfortunate tree.

Darius did more or less the same but instead of using claws, the hand of Noxus split a tree in half to stop his decent with his mighty axe.

Quinn simply called Valor who steadied her fall.

"Ozpin, most people have already met their partner and are on their way to find the relic" Glynda said as she walked back to the Headmaster.

"Thank you Glynda, what of the grimm?" Ozpin asked as he looked down at the forest.

Glynda checked her scroll and frowned.

"We have a larger concentration than anticipated, this was not in the calculations"

"Numbers fail sometimes Glynda"

"I'm not denying that they do, what worries me is that they are concentrated in a specific area"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look"

True to Glynda's word, a large number of Grimm where approaching a single student.

"Mordekaiser" Ozpin said with a frown.

"He attracts them apparently, which is something we will have to look further into"

"Yes, is anyone close by to help him?"

"Warwick is close by and Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc are approaching his location… followed by a Death Stalker"

"Oh… well I hope they're fast enough"

* * *

Mordekaiser smiled as he walked in the woods.

It was not because he found the view pleasant or some trivial thing like that.

No, he smiled because he felt dread, pain and hatred approaching him.

Ozpin had said that these Grimm creatures hunted down souls, so in order to get to the good stuff quicker he amplified the strength of his soul.

Daring them to come to him.

Mordekaiser twirled his mace around in anticipation.

The dread was getting stronger.

Mordekaiser laughed relishing in the feeling, giving his position to the dumb creatures.

At last the first of the creatures had arrived, a wolf like looking thing.

Beowulf if he recalled correctly.

Mordekaiser smirked at the creature.

"Come beats let us test your kind"

The creature didn't fear him, Mordekaiser realized.

They soon would.

The Beowulf jumped at him but Mordekaiser smashed the creature's skull with his mace, bits of brain and flesh hitting the ground.

The lifeless body fell at his feet.

Mordekaiser smiled.

And slammed his foot down onto the creature's thorax wishing to see its insides.

"Simple thing and it absorbs souls so this thing is made by someone"

Mordekaiser removed his foot from the beast, blood and organs spilling out and starting to evaporate.

Mordekaiser turned around to see another Beowulf approaching him, this time the creature circled him as if he where studying him.

But he had no time for that someone jumped from the woods and slashed at the beast.

Warwick howled as he sank his metallic claws deep into the Beowulf's side.

The Beowulf tried to shake him off but Warwick refused to let go of his prey.

When the Beowulf made a wrong move Warwick bit him in the neck, his canines sinking deep into its throat.

The Beowulf fell dead soon after.

Warwick stood up and howled daring the others to come out, he turned to Mordekaiser who was glaring at him.

"Kill stealing pup"

Warwick smirked, his mouth full of blood.

"Too slow tin can"

Mordekaiser snorted.

They both knew they were partners now, so they didn't bothering on commenting it.

They were both more preoccupied with the beast that where approaching them.

"You can feel souls right?"

"Yes"

"How many are coming, I can smell them but I don't know how many"

"About thirty or something like that"

Warwick started to feel the adrenaline in his body, the need to kill.

Singed had made him this monster, tortured him till he lost memory of who he was and now all he had was the blood and the hunt.

When the first Beowulf arrived Warwick jumped at him, the sound of Singed's machines in his ears, the pain, the torture, the blood.

"YOUR BLOOD IS MINE!"

Warwick eviscerated the Beowulf, he sliced him with his claws spraying the blood of the creature everywhere, the other creatures arrived shortly and Warwick wasted no time in killing them.

Mordekaiser was laughing as he smashed the bones of the puny creatures into dust.

Their blood, skin and muscle starting to decorate his armor.

A Beowulf jumped at him, but Mordekaiser extended his arm, sending shards of metal its way.

The Beowulf was sliced into pieces.

With another hit of his mace he decapitated a Beowulf, sending its head high up into the air.

Warwick bit and slashed until there was nothing left, he was covered head to toe in black blood.

With a deafening howl he jumped at the last Beowulf and with all his strength smashed its head into pieces.

Warwick remained still for a moment before he started to sniff the air.

"Something big is coming" he informed his partner

"Yes and two small souls are coming with it" Mordekaiser added.

With a sigh he started to walk towards a clearing.

"I wish to fight that thing in the open that way there is a smaller chance of the weakling to get hurt"

Warwick snorted and followed Mordekaiser out of the woods waiting for their prey.

"The Wing of Demacia is near, I smell her"

"Yes, her soul is very different from the others"

"I also smell The Noxian" Warwick said, anger present on his voice

Mordekaiser chuckled.

"It seems as if they are on a collision course, who would have though a Demacian and a Noxian working as a team"

Warwick did not comment, not interested if those two killed each other.

* * *

Darius did not expect much from these Grimm creatures, but as the Beowulf limped away from him trying to get to a vantage zone to attack him, he had to admit, he was impressed.

He of course would not allow the thing to hurt him, but it was interesting to see how these creatures functioned.

Not caring about themselves, only the kill.

He liked that quality in his soldiers.

The understanding of how little their lives mattered in the grand scheme of things so might as well give their all to the battle, not caring how hurt they got or in how much paint they were.

Only the mission mattered.

Darius sunk his axe deep into the Beowulf's skull and watched him die.

"Not bad Noxian"

A voice said behind him.

Darius turned around only to be met by the demacian spy.

"How many Demacians have you killed like that you monster"

Darius smirked as he removed his axe from the disappearing beast.

Quin aimed at his head.

"More than I can count and they all died like you will, alone and weak"

"Bastard!"

Quinn shot at him, but Darius dodged it.

He tried to bring his axe down on her but Quin reacted quicker and kicked him.

Darius didn't move an inch but that didn't matter to Quinn what mattered was getting away from him in order to attack.

Once she had put enough distance with Darius she yelled "Now Valor!"

And the birded quickly descend and slashed at Darius face.

Annoyed he swatted the bird out of the way.

Quinn wasted no time and fired at him.

Her shots met their mark and she smiled.

He was down.

Quinn was the suddenly thrown against a tree, her side bleeding.

Darius removed the arrows from his body and smirked at Quinn.

"I'm not weak demacian, arrows will do nothing against my armor"

Quinn spitted blood and stood up weakly.

"That's not all that I got"

"Show me then"

Just as Quinn was about to attack Valor screeched in fear at something in the skies.

Both warriors looked up.

And to their surprise a massive creature was headed towards the cliff.

"It's heading for the other students!" Quinn said surprised.

Darius frowned, they will die, they were just kids.

With a sigh he started to walk towards the cliff.

"Let's go demacian, Ozpin would be displeased if the students died"

"Why do you care about what Ozpin thinks?"

"Because he is the only one that can get us back home and the sooner I return to the war the better"

Quinn frowned, but nodded.

As they walked in silence, Quinn was hit with a terrible realization.

"You… you are still partner less right?"

"Yes"

"So am I"

"…dammit"

"My thoughts exactly"

* * *

Ruby brought both of her hands to her eyes not wanting to see her partner become a pancake on the ground.

Jaune was going to save her, everything was going to be all right the giant bird will not get them.

"Look at the bird!" someone yelled.

Ruby tentatively opened her eyes and to her surprise Weiss was being gently put on the ground by a large falcon.

Once Weiss hit the ground safely, the falcon returned to its master.

Two new students arrived next to them.

"Good job Valor" the woman said as she caressed the bird.

The male was busy staring at the Nevermore who was circling them.

"That's one giant bird" he commented with a deadpan expression.

"That's nothing you should see the giant scorpion that is chasing us!" Jaune said out of breath.

"And where is it?"

"What do you meant where it is, is right behind…"

Jaune turned around to see that the Death Stalker was nowhere to be found.

"…us?"

Blake tensed as she felt her senses going haywire.

"You okay there partner, this bird is coming down don't you worry" her partner Yang said as she prepared Ember Celica.

"Is nothing, sorry" Blake said but she had felt something.

A bigger predator was coming their way.

As if to prove her right, the Death Stalker landed near them, its limbs crashing wildly as he tried to get back up.

Blake noticed how it looked hurt, bite marks and sings that his armor had being destroyed.

Someone laughed and all of them turned around to see Mordekaiser and Warwick approaching them.

Warwick jumped at the Death Stalker and started to claw at him, but the beast had started to panic so with a swift move of his tail he threw his assailant away.

Warwick fell on the ground hard but recovered quickly to everyone's surprise.

He howled but was stopped by Mordekaiser who looked back at Darius and Quinn.

"You two are with us, let them deal with the bug another wave of creatures are coming and they are far more difficult to deal with" and with that the Iron Revenant walked towards the woods where, true to his words, Ursa and Beowulfs of all kinds started to exit.

Darius smirked and started to march towards the battle, Warwick howled and ran to the nearest enemy while Quinn simply let out a sight and prepared her bow.

"Let's go Valor"

Jaune stared at them for a moment before he shook his head.

"They're right he have to defeat these ones while they defend us everyone let's go!"

While the others dealt with the Nevermore and The Death Stalker, the warriors of Runterra where having a difficult time holding all of the beast back.

Darius jumped high into the air and brought down his axe on the enemy, the Beowulf was split in two.

He spun his axe around and managed to kill a few others but to his surprise they were being pulled back.

"It's no use we must retreat" Quinn said as she kept firing at the creatures.

"Noxians don't surrender"

"That's why Noxians die the most"

Warwick snapped the neck of another Beowulf and jumped back towards the others.

"Too… many… must… kill them ALL!" Warwick said as he jumped back towards the creatures.

Quinn stared at him worriedly, what had they done to him to make him into such a beast?

But that didn't matter right now she walked close to Mordekaiser who was crushing Grimm with his mace.

"Mordekaiser we must retreat, their numbers are too great"

"You retreat! I'm having the time of my life!" Mordekaiser called back as he grabbed a Beowulf with both hands and tore its limbs away.

"There will be no life left in you if we stay here!"

"Fine, fine be like that"

But Mordekaiser didn't turn away he simply moved his hand towards the Nevermore.

Ruby finished cutting its head off just at the right moment.

Mordekaiser with a powerful pull removed the creature's soul.

Quinn paled, Darius smirked and returned to battle.

Mordekaiser had summoned a ghostly Nevermore to their side.

The beast screeched making all of the Grimm stop.

They stood in silence for a moment before the Nevermore launched itself against its brethren.

In a few moment there where no Grimm left.

Darius smiled as he watched his axe.

It was once again covered in blood.

Quinn shook her head at the carnage that Mordekaiser Beast had made but was satisfied with how things had turned out.

Mordekaiser stared at the ghostly Nevermore for a moment before he made it disappear, he was getting way to much attention, but sending the Nevermore crashing down against all those Grimm sure had been satisfying.

Warwick was a different story, letting go of his sanity for a moment had costed him dearly.

With a groan he fell to his knees.

"Singed!" he said the cursed name as images of torture and the mad Chemist flashed in his mind.

He sank his claws into the ground breathing rapidly.

It hurt, everything hurt, how he would get out of the lab, the pain it never ended, he had to save her… He had to save…

Warwick snapped out of it when Mordekaiser roughly kicked him on the side, making the Wolf Faunus roll on the ground for a second.

"Grasp your sanity beast"

Warwick growled under his breath, but felt the memories and the pain start to dissipate.

With a nod at Mordekaiser, Warwick stood back up and slapped himself in the face for good measure.

Darius frowned as he looked at an approaching figure.

A lone blonde figure.

"We have company" he called out making all of them turn to look at the new arrival.

Glynda was waiting for them, but instead of her usual frowning face, she looked surprised and… a little frightened.

"Ozpin wishes to see you after the teams are announced, but for now follow me"

Mordekaiser made his armor disappear and shook his head

"Show a bit of power and these people suddenly look at you as an enemy or as a tool, how cute of them really" he said as he and the others walked back towards the cliff.

"Cute?" Quinn asked confused.

"Yeah, thinking that I consider them a threat or that I will work for them" Mordekaiser said while chuckling.

* * *

"… team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose, congratulations!"

And with that the last team had been announced.

Yang hugged her sister, while Weiss frowned at the idea.

Blake on the other hand had her mind somewhere else.

Warwick and the other three had not been called, it was obvious that they were a team but the Headmaster refused to announce them.

She kind of knew why, summoning a giant creature to do your bidding was terrifying enough, but making appear and disappear at whim was more than enough to put the Headmaster on edge.

But apparently that didn't face the man in question.

If anything he looked bored, well to be fair the only one of the group who seemed to pay attention to them was Warwick.

More specifically at her.

He knew there was something wrong with her, he could probably sense it but he had let it slide.

She knew it had been risky but she just couldn't take it, seeing him chained like an animal.

Even now the collar was still firmly around his neck but he didn't seem to mind.

He was so brave in her opinion, to be proud of who he was that he didn't care of what the world thought of him.

"Checking out wolf boy, not bad partner, not bad" Yang said besides her as she playfully put her arm on her shoulder.

Blake snorted "Nothing like that, I was just remembering what he did today"

"Pretty brave if you ask me, running at a bunch of Grimm with nothing more than metallic claws, what and ALFA, hehe" Yang chuckled to herself making Blake roll her eyes and Ruby to groan.

Weiss on the other hand was still a little bothered at the fact that Ruby had been made leader so she spoke harshly.

"What an animal honestly, no wonder they have him collared, I mean look at him all covered in blood and stuff"

She said as they walked to their new dorm.

Blake frowned but said nothing.

"I think his friend is scarier" Ruby commented in a small voice.

"Axe man or Metal man?" Yang questioned her little sister.

"Metal man obviously Yang, he is weird and can summon stuff and he probably kill kittens for fun, he just looks weird to me all right"

Yang chuckled "It's just his style, bet that underneath all that metal he is a big softy, besides how cool was it when he just extended his arm and summoned a giant monster to smash against the Grimm!"

"I thought the efforts of the other two were far more notable, the Axe man or whatever you call him knew that he had to retreat yet refused to do it for our safety"

"Yeah whatever you say, but when Axe man summons a giant monster to the battle then we talk"

As the team walked to their room, Blake smiled at the feeling of comradery, she just hopped that her fellow Faunus was feeling comfortable in his new company.

* * *

Warwick had never felt more awkward in his entire life.

He absolutely hated sitting down and doing nothing but worse of all he was seated in the middle of the Demacian and the Noxian.

So he constantly in the middle of a glaring session.

And to top it all, the other teams where constantly staring at them and whispering to each other about them.

The little stunt that Mordekaiser had made famous it appeared and he loathed it.

He wanted to get out of there and continue his hunt but thanks to the annoying collar on his neck he was forced to sit down and wait.

Warwick dug his own claws into his skin to make himself bleed.

The inactivity meant memories.

Memories that haunted him.

The pain made them go away, so he gladly chose pain.

With the scent of blood on the air he finally let himself let out a sigh.

Almost all of the people had left only Ozpin and they remained.

"Congratulations you are a team, led by Darius you will be assigned a dorm in which to sleep shortly"

Mordekaiser rolled his eyes "That is not the only reason for keeping us here is it"

"No it is not, I have lived for so long yet I have never seen the ability you used until today so explain to me, what did you do?"

Mordekaiser chuckled "Not much really, I simply yanked the soul from the bird's body and used it to destroy the Grimm, simple"

"Souls do not work like that, you can use them to manifest aura, heal yourself and activate your semblance"

"Semblance?" Warwick said in confusion.

Ozpin nodded.

"Something that I neglected to tell you is that we use our souls to activate Aura, Aura heals our wound and protects us from attacks, Aura also manifests in semblance which is a special ability that is unique to the person for example Ruby Rose has super speed"

"Souls work how you want them to Headmaster, if you are strong enough you can command them" Mordekaiser added.

Ozpin shook his head "That goes against everything we know, Grimm are soulless so there are two things going on here, either we have been wrong for a millennia or you are lying, forgive me but I think I will side with the last one"

"I do not lie, but you are correct on saying that the beast has no souls, I simply took the design from its maker"

Ozpin stared at Mordekaiser confused.

"Elaborate"

"While I was murdering the creatures, I noticed how they were all the same on the inside, soulless and unnatural, someone had made them, but if you create a living thing you must use soul power, soulless as they may be the sketches of life are in them so I simply took the already finished structure and used it"

Ozpin brought a hand to his chin "Interesting, sorry for doubting you I apologize is there anything more than you can tell me"

"No, I do not have more information"

"Very well, thank you for sharing, you can go now I hope that tomorrow you have a fantastic first day"

And with that the Headmaster left them.

Mordekaiser chuckled and stood up.

"Leader won't you guide us to our headquarters"

"I refuse to sleep in the same room with a noxian!" Quinn said as they started walking.

"Fine, sleep in the bathroom then" Darius said with a smirk.

"You piece of…"

As the two warriors argued Warwick walked next to Mordekaiser.

"Was it really the entire truth?"

"Of course not"

"Why lie, I thought you said anything that happened was inconsequential to you"

"Big words there Wolf man, but yes I do not care for the problems of this world what keeps me quiet is the fact that all of these creatures are connected to their master, a powerful entity for sure, but that is not what makes me intrigued"

Warwick raised an eyebrow.

"Stop beating around the bush"

"The void is present on her magic"

"The void... I cannot say I am very know much of it, I only know that the BASTARD Singed had notes of it"

"The Void is a place between dimensions, it threatens to swallow all in its path, which makes it interesting to show up here"

* * *

Salem smirked as she received the report from Cinder, not bad.

The little thing was proving to be useful after all.

But that mattered little what interested her was the meeting she would have today with her… colleagues.

As she walked to a secured part of her castle she used her magic to open the portal.

This discovery had been fascinating, she had met with creatures which shared her believes and wanted nothing more than to eradicate all life.

Her firs guest was one that she did not know.

A young voidling for sure.

The other was a far more familiar face.

Malzahar arrived, his eyes sparkling with void power.

And lastly the creature that had made all of this possible

Vel'Koz the eye of the void.

"Greetings" she said a small smirk on her face.

Malzahar nodded, Vel'Koz didn't respond and the voidling moved around excitedly.

"Forgive him, he has not seen an area so full of life, it intrigues him" Malzahar said as he kicked the creature ordering him to behave.

The Voidling snapped his jaws at him but stopped moving.

"It's all right, he must hunger for life"

"You would have not called us unless you have information, report" Vel'Koz said in his booming voice.

Salem frowned at his tone but didn't let it affect her, it would all be worthy once they eradicated all life.

"Everything is going as planned, while your arrival will speed things up I must ask you that you remain patient, my agents are throwing this world into chaos and once we are done you can gather your armies and storm all, consuming and growing"

"Your terms are agreeable, the defeat of Targon is necessary for our troops to advance on Runterra, consuming your world will let us be strong enough to defeat them" Vel'Koz said.

Salem nodded.

"Just one more thing, I found a bizarre pair of individual which harness power that I do not know about, maybe you know of them"

Salem showed them a picture of the four figures and to her surprise Vel'Koz eye widened and Malzahar brought a hand to his chin.

"The Iron Revenant and the Hand of Noxus here? Explain Malzahar!"

"I do not know of this, my eyes in Noxus told me that he had died in battle alongside Warwick who I assume is the wolf thing in the picture"

"His arrival here is curious but not worrying, we shall look into this deeper" Vel'Koz said and disappeared back into the portal followed by the voidling.

Malzahar remained.

"Did you need something" Salem asked.

"Yes, do not warn the Iron Revenant, he is more powerful than he lets on and could do damage to our plans, if something goes awry you will be blamed"

Malzahar then disappeared into the Void closing the portal with him.

Salem rolled her eyes.

As if those pathetic creatures of him could do something against her, but still she needed to keep an eye on them.

Meaning more work for Cinder.

Salem smiled as she imagined the poor thing trying to explain to her that she simply had no time, but she would comply out of fear.

They all did.

"Ozpin our dance is almost at an end I hope you do not mind that I brought other guest to our party"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to make this as intriguing as possible. So the Void is here, I wanted to put them here mostly because of how powerful they really are, Cho'Gath and Vel'Koz specially and I think they will make a nice threat to the already dangerous world of Remnant. If you find mistakes or have ideas let me know in the comments, they help me improve a lot.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood Games**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Warwick stared with disinterest at the scene before him.

A brawl had broken out between the Demacian and the Noxian general in the middle of the night.

Apparently the bird had started it by attacking the general, Darius did not need any further action to attack it and promptly punched the bird.

Quinn stopped him just when he was about to behead Valor.

The sound of arrows and metal crushing stuff where more than enough to wake the other two.

Mordekaiser lazily smashed the general against a wall and used pieces of metal to stop Quinn where she stood.

And now here they were.

Awkwardly waiting for their activities to start while the two soldiers glared at each other.

Mordekaiser was grumbling under his breath about how much he missed being able to go without sleep while he polished his weapon.

Warwick on the other hand was far more preoccupied with something far more important.

The chemicals on his back where gone.

He needed them.

They not only helped him live without having to worry about succumbing to a mad beast but they also enhanced his abilities.

He almost lost himself on the last fight.

And he knew that next time it would be even harder to take his sanity back.

So his priority after keeping a low profile would be to find some chemicals.

He knew them by memory.

Warwick growled.

Singed used to sing the components while he mixed them.

The song was one of the few memories stuck in his mind forever.

Sometimes he would even dream that he was back there, chained his arm being torn to shreds while Singed sand the chemicals one by one.

He gritted his teeth at the memory.

"Beast, is time to move" Darius said as he stood up.

Warwick nodded absentmindedly and adjusted his shock collar.

"The collar makes you stand out, it clashes with the uniform" Quinn informed him as she opened the window, letting Valor explore the world while she was in classes.

Warwick snorted.

"These already make me stand out" the howler said as he pointed at his ears.

"And is not like we are going to go unnoticed, thanks to the little trick Mordekaiser made yesterday"

The three of them turned to look at Mordekaiser who simply smirked at them.

Warwick turned to look at the mirror and shook his head.

That wasn't him.

Someone like this had once lived inside of him, but he had made choices that Warwick couldn't forgive.

Choices that hurt people.

And as soon as Warwick was finally unleashed, his first victim had been that man.

* * *

Ruby stared anxiously as her partner fought with a Grimm.

Weiss movements where flawless, precise and it looked as if she was dancing.

But her expression was something else.

Ruby might be a little naïve but even she could see the annoyance and anger present on her partner's face.

With one final stroke the beast laid dead before Weiss.

Ruby clapped but was silenced with a glare from the ice queen.

With a dejected sigh she slumped back into her chair waiting for the class to end.

She wished she could understand more why her partner was acting so rude to her, all she did was try to encourage her and be nice.

What did she do wrong?

As she looked around she couldn't help but feel a little preoccupied, most teams looked like they got along just fine with their leaders.

Maybe she had been too pushy?

To kind?

Was it even something as too king?

Ugh! She needed something to eat, cookies would help her clear her mind.

But as she was about to do so she hear a small commotion.

The wolf man was talking to the professor.

Some students rolled their eyes, someone wanted to be the teacher's pet already.

But Ruby stared more closely and could see that Port frowned at what the wolf man said.

Something about chemicals?

But after a moment of consideration Port nodded and gave him a pat on the back.

He told him something and Warwick promptly disappeared into the crowd followed by his team.

How suspicious.

Ruby bit her lip.

They had a free period before Combat class, so she let her curiosity get the best of her and decided to follow the guy.

She briefly considered telling her friends but Weiss looked mad at her and she didn't want to worry her sister.

So that meant that…

"Blake!"

The quiet bookworm stared down at her leader.

"…yes?"

"Can you help me out with something, we will be back before the next class, I promise"

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"And what would we be doing?"

"Reconnaissance and… uh, it would help us against the other teams!"

"Really now…"

"I promise I will make it up to you"

Blake snorted at the idea, but briefly wondered what had gotten the attention of her so easily distracted leader.

And it would be best for her and Weiss to get separated for a moment.

So she nodded and raised her hand.

"Lead the way"

Ruby smiled and grabbed her hand.

It didn't take them long to arrive to their destination.

The science lab.

And just a Ruby suspected she could hear noise inside that vaguely sounded like growling.

Blake heard it too and to Ruby's surprise she pressed her ear against the door.

"What's he doing?" Blake muttered under her breath.

The growls and mumbling got louder.

Ruby pressed her ear too and to their surprise there was an abrupt silence.

The door opened and bot Ruby and her teammate stumbled to the ground.

Coming face to face with a very ticked off Warwick.

Mordekaiser stood next to him with an amused expression.

Quinn and Darius on the other hand looked bored more than anything else.

Ruby gulped as she looked at the face of the wolf man.

His red eyes were did not move from her, as if he was trying to read her very soul.

"H-hi!" Ruby said with a small smile which made Warwick frown even more.

"What do you want, I am busy"

"N-nothing… I was just passing by and I well… I…"

Warwick raised an eyebrow and growled.

"And?"

Blake turned to look at her leader already suspecting what was going on, Ruby got curious and decided to follow them.

A little childish, she thought.

"Well it's kind of embarrassing" Ruby said while looking down.

Yes it is, Blake thought.

"Oh really now, what could make it embarrassing?" Mordekaiser said from where he stood ignoring the glare that Warwick send him.

"Well it's sort of a question for you guys"

Oh that's kind of different than what I expected, thought Blake.

"What?" Warwick barked confused.

"Well you guys like you had a lot of experience in this sort of stuff so I thought that maybe you will be able to help me"

Warwick looked back at Darius who was looking with interest.

"You take this I have to finish the chemical" Warwick said as he returned to mixing components.

Darius nodded and looked at the small girl.

"What would be your question?"

Blake stared curiously at her leader who looked deep in thought.

"How… can you… become… a great leader?"

Darius brought a hand to his chin.

Becoming a great leader?

That was a interesting thing to ask, he assumed that she was the leader of her group and the pressure was probably getting to her.

Darius was a leader, but his ways would not help the girl.

He intimidated, pushed people to follow him and his ideas.

Their life did not matter to him, because they where nothing more than a small part in the giant machine that was the Noxus armada.

But he did know someone that was a leader that people didn't look up just in fear and respect but also because of his knowledge and good decisions on the political field.

Swain.

Darius did not look up to him, but he respected his old friend.

To rise up from his injuries in Ionia and become the leader of the country that had once shun him was something that no one could deny was pretty incredible.

"A leader, at least from what I have seen, is one that is willing to be looked as a monster in the present to be seen as a leader in the future, as long as your will remains unbreakable and you make your ideals push through the ones of others, you will be followed"

Ruby stared at him in surprise.

"That was the worst advice you could have given her, but of course a Noxian would think such a thing of a leader"

Darius frowned and looked back at Quinn.

"You got a better advice, share it"

Quinn snorted.

"Mordekaiser could give a better advice and he is…"

Quinn stopped herself and shook her head.

"There isn't a definite way to become a good leader, but what I always was taught back was that a leader should be the example, one that steps forward and does what no other wants to but knows he has to, a leader is one that walks into the battlefield with the ones he commands, no one can ever truly trust a schemer"

Ruby nodded, a little surprised at how much that made sense.

She had wanted to come here to see what Warwick was up to but she ended up seeing some new stuff.

"Now I have to apologize to Weiss" she said with a sad sigh.

To her surprise Blake put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its fine Ruby, we are all still learning, I'm sure Weiss will forgive and maybe just maybe…"

Ruby stared at her with wide eyes.

"… she will stop being sucha stick in the mud"

Ruby giggled while Balke smirked, she turned to look at Warwick who was still hard at work.

"Are you not going to share your idea of a leader?"

Warwick shoo his head.

"Not interested"

Blake smirked.

"But your ears did move whenever we were talking"

Warwick stopped for a moment.

"I always have been alone, I hunt alone and it will probably that way forever, but I know leaders, I know people with power and sometimes the best motivator is fear or in the case of a man that I could never understand was caring, he cared to much and ultimately changed himself in order to help others, no matter how much they knocked him down, he always came back willing to help other evolve like him"

Warwick went back to work.

Blake stared at him in curiosity.

"You know this man?"

"No, never even talked to him, but you see his followers everywhere back home, hoping that others join them in their so called Revolution"

"I never pictured the Machine Herald as someone who cares" Quinn interrupted.

Warwick snorted "Of course not, you Demacians are allies with Piltover and they hate Viktor's guts"

Ruby stood up and dusted her skirt "We should get going, we don't want to miss class"

Blake nodded and turned to Mordekaiser.

"I don't suppose you have anything to say?"

"Not really, people follow you if you are strong and if your ideas appeal to them, there is not that much science behind all this, forge yourself into someone great and others follow"

Blake nodded.

"Aren't you guys coming?"

"Yes" Warwick confirmed, as he grabbed a green liquid and poured it into two canisters.

Mordekaiser stared at the canister and frowned.

"Didn't you say it used to be lodged into your…"

"Yes, but now is not the time"

Blake watched the exchange with interest as Mordekaiser shrugged and walked out of the door followed by the wolf man.

What was inside those canisters?

* * *

Mordekaiser watched with disinterest as yet another student was defeated.

Impressive as their weapons might be, he noticed the lack of a real killing intent just the need to show off.

One particular showoff was standing in the middle of the stage making a big show of the one who he was going to pick while twirling around his mace.

That thing wasn't event well-polished, Mordekaiser thought with the smallest of frowns present on his face.

A gasp took him out of his trance.

The other students looked at him in shock.

What?

"Are you deaf? I just challenged you" the boy said all the way down from the arena.

Mordekiaser blinked and then he smiled.

Cardin woul lie if that smile didn't send shivers down his spine.

"Boy, I will give you a chance to reconsider this, take my mace does not need the blood of stupid in it"

Cardin smirked "You talk a big game, but I know that you are nothing more than a poser, that's why you waited until thse girls killed the big bad Grimm, cant do anything on your own can you"

Yang turned to look at the man who he had just insulted, hoping to see him with a smug expression or a pissed off face to show him who was boss. But to her surprise he looked bored.

"I did warn him" he told Miss. Goodwich as he approached the arena.

"Where is your weapon?" Glynda questioned, her worry for the teen student well masked.

"Right here" Mordekaiser said as he summoned his weapon.

The battle ends when the other could not.

Simple enough.

But still that had an entire world of implications.

Implications that Mordekaiser would exploit.

When Glynda signaled it the match began.

Weiss stared in disbelief as Mordekaiser's aura showed.

Absolutely zero.

Nothing.

Glynda raised a questioning eyebrow as Mordekaiser looked up.

"Oh yeah that"

Mordekaiser's aura filled the bar.

But only to the middle.

Cardin laughed.

"So weak you cant even fill the full bar"

"Indeed"

Cardin shook his head.

"And here I was expecting you to be more of a challenge, guess I was wrong" and with that he launched his assault at the larger man.

Cardin smashed his mace against him watching with glee as his opponents aura drained before his very eyes and the best part, he wasn't even fighting back.

Just as the aura was about to hit critical, his mace stopped.

Mordekaiser had grabbed it.

He looked sad.

"Is that really your best?"

Cardin tried to remove his weapon, but Mordekaiser still held onto it with an iron grip.

His aura returned back to its original state much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"You are not worthy of this" Mordekaiser said as his weapon disappeared.

And suddenly he punched Cardin in the jaw with enough strength to drain his aura to bellow half.

Someone in the audience screamed.

Glynda reached for her wand.

Cardin dihorentated by the blow could only try to remain standing.

Mordekaiser shook his head and smashed his fist once more this time with less force.

But it was more than enough to send the boy to the ground.

"I surrender" he managed to wheeze out

Mordekaiser remained motionless, his eyes staring deeply into his soul

"I said…"

"You only need to yell once, fool"

And with that he walked out of the stage.

Glynda let out a sigh of relief as she let her wand back in place.

He had not killed.

Good he would have hated to inform the Winchester family that their son had been murdered in their school because a monster man from another dimension had decided that he didn't like how week the boy was.

Looking down at her clipboard she realized it was time to end the class.

"Does anyone realize what the mistake that Mr. Winchester did was?"

"He sucks?" Yang said from her seat.

Glynda shook her head.

"Far from it, he is one of the most promising students"

"He is a jerk" someone else said from the back row.

"Kind of, his cockiness made him overconfident and he underestimated his enemy, which resulted in his defeat, in other words no matter how confident you are in you skills never underestimate you opponent"

The class nodded.

"Dismissed"

* * *

Blake couldn't sleep.

She had tried reading but her mind didn't let her.

Her thoughts drifted back to Warwick and the weird chemical.

What could he use it for?

Her thoughts immediately turned to the white fang.

They didn't use chemical weapons when she was with them.

Or had they swooped so low?

She didn't even know if he was part of the white fang.

But if he was White Fang, then her responsibility was to eliminate him.

She swallowed.

It had never come to that.

Could she even do it?

Blake swallowed and looked around.

Everyone was asleep, her leader was even snoring.

"Ruby why did you decided to snoop around" she said as she shook her head.

A loud howl shook her out of her thoughts.

That came from around here.

She opened the window and looked outside.

Her eyes scanned the ground bellow and found nothing.

She heard something she was sure of it.

As another inhuman scream was heard, she turned her attention towards the rooftop from where the scream came from.

She looked back at her team and she was surprised to find them still asleep.

So she exited the room and started to climb.

It didn't take her long to reach the top of the building, her frown increased when a familiar stench hit her nose.

Blood.

Once she was close, she stopped, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

If he was just training she would lie that she was worried, but if he was hurting someone else she would eliminate him.

She swallowed at the thought.

She decided to just jump out.

Her resolve was fading and her reasons to be here where growing thinner.

She jumped and drew her weapon.

She gasped in horror as she saw Mordekaiser shove a canister into Warwick's back as he gritted his teeth and a pool of blood formed beneath them.

Blake didn't think twice before jumping to attack the assailant.

With a swift move she brought down her weapon on him, but it bounced off.

"What do you want I am busy" Mordekaiser said as he twisted the canister inside of Warwick.

"Release right now!"

"Huehue, I can't do that, you see he asked me to do it"

"Like hell he did"

And with a final twist the blood stopped pouring out and the chemicals started to turn red.

With a huge howl Warwick stood back up.

He was breathing heavily but he remained immobile.

As he finished calming down, the chemicals on his back turned back to green.

"Thank you Mordekaiser" Warwick said as he looked at the giant.

The man nodded and turned his head towards Blake.

"What do we do with her?"

Blake glared at him, to which Mordekaiser only smirked, his long hair casting an intimidating image.

"Nothing, she saw us doing nothing important"

"It sure looked important to me" Blake said.

Warwick let out a sigh.

"Look see this things on my back, these are what I like to call a temporary solution to my problem, this things amplify my senses and helps me regain my sanity once I am finished with the hunt, that's why it turns to a different color it reacts to the adrenaline of my blood, but sadly I need to refill these"

Warwick finished and Blake nodded.

"Still couldn't there be a more careful way of doing things"

"I don't know, nor care the deed is done and I will not go mad and hurt anyone else, that is all that matters"

Blake looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"You could have asked help from the teachers, from anyone and yet you chose the riskiest thing, do you not care about yourself?"

Mordekaiser rolled his eyes and left not interested in the conversation.

Warwick on the other hand remained.

"I… not really" he finished.

"Why?"

"I do not care for myself, the only thing that mattered was the hunt"

"The hunt?"

"Yes… but now that is gone too" Warwick said in something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Sadness.

He was a dog chasing cars that much was true but at least he had something to chase here, he was without a porpoise.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked as he saw Warwick stand there a conflicted look on his eyes.

"Yes, I will be, thank you for asking" he said as he left.

"You never told me your name" Blake said as he prepared to leave.

"Warwick will do"

And with that he disappeared into the night.

Blake looked at the pool of blood and shuddered.

What did he mean by the hunt?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I hope this chapter did not seem to slow or anything, but I wanted to have a slower more in-depth look into the minds of the people of this story.**

 **Quick note on the Mordekaiser fight, he does not have aura, he simply projected his soul out to achieve something similar. I always imagine that he uses his soul to move stuff around. But he does not need aura in my opinion he's got his own shield but whatever.**

 **If you find any mistakes or have a suggestion please let me know, I will see you in the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood Games**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Blake was confused as she watched Warwick and his partner bicker in the cafeteria.

She didn't get him, at first she thought he was a white fang member but now she wasn't so sure, not with what happened last night.

He talked of the "Hunt" and things she didn't understand, like the machine herald, Piltover and more stuff like that but in all honesty his entire team was like that.

Darius and Quinn constantly insulted one another with the words "Demacian" or "Noxian" words that to her sounded made up and yet they held meaning and weight to them.

What an odd group of people, but she couldn't help but be intrigued by them, and more specifically by him, the Wolf. The collar around his neck made him stand out and many people spoke in hushed tones as he passed them, but he didn't care and she knew that he could hear them very well, his senses were keen and honed.

Which made her feel slightly ashamed that she did not have the strength to pull the damn bow off her head and show the world who she was.

But she couldn't, at least not now, she wasn't ready.

Maybe that's why she kept stealing glances at him, because she admired that part of him and that aura of mystery around the team was intriguing.

Blake closed her eyes and shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking this stuff not with Yang here she would just start to…

"Hey partner, what you looking at?"

"Nothing…"

"Ohoho, really now? Because it looked to us that you were looking at someone in particular, wanna share?"

"What do you mean by us?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow to which Yang responded by smirking and simply pointing behind her with her thumb, Pyrrha waved, Weiss rolled her eyes, Ruby munched on a cookie as she looked with interest at her and the rest of team JNPR simply smiled awkwardly.

"When did…"

"They joined in? About the time you turned to look at Woofie over there"

Blake felt a blush creep its way onto her cheeks, but she maintained a serious face.

"I guess I was, it's just that he and his team are… different"

"Yeah, summoning the dead different" Jaune said. His team nodded, mostly out of happiness that he was talking to them once more, he had been acting distant for some reason.

"Not just that but they speak of things that I don't understand, like Demacia and Noxus" Blake said as she brought a hand to her chin, Ruby nodded.

"Yeah the lady called Darius a Noxian"

"So what do you think it all means?"

"Badlands talk probably, there is a lot of mostly unknown territory there" Ren said as he tried desperately to save some of his food from Nora.

"I agree with Ren, I have met people from the Badlands that are way different than us, mostly because of the rough environment and the constant fear of the Grimm" Pyrrha said.

Blake let out a sigh, that made sense but there was something suspicious about the whole thing if she was one hundred percent honest.

But there was nothing that she could do about that, right now they needed to get going, class with Professor Oobleck was going to start.

As they split with the other team Yang put an arm around her.

"Pretty smooth move back there, diverting the attention of others, but I saw through that, you have been acting weird the entire morning, so tell me what happened?"

Blake looked at her partner and then at the ground.

"I don't think…"

"Come on! Believe in me, I mean after all I believe in you" Yang said with a large smile which only made Blake feel even worse inside.

"I saw something last night, that maybe I shouldn't have"

"What?"

"He and Mordekaiser where…" Blake trailed off not knowing how to explain the situation, but Yang simply nodded.

"Yeah, sucks when the guy you like is into other things, happened to me once" Yang said making Blake roll her eyes.

"Stop, you didn't let me finish, Mordekaiser was shoving a canister full of green ooze into Warwick's back, there was so much blood on the ground that I thought that Mordekaiser wanted to kill him"

Yang stopped walking and stared at Blake, a shocked look on her face.

"Ok, way different than what I was expecting, so we need to tell the director like right now right?"

"No, I… intervened you could say and Warwick stopped me, he said that he needed them in order to survive, but the whole thing left me a little shaken, what happened in his past that made him need chemicals to survive and he always talks about how he used to "hunt", there are so many questions and I for a moment thought that maybe he was… you know, a bad guy, he has a collar and everything"

Yang resumed her walking and assumed a pensive pose.

"You might be right, but we can't know for sure and besides I'm sure that Ozpin wouldn't let someone bad join Beacon, a school this good must be extremely cautious with the people they accept, so my idea its let's not judge the book by its cover, well for now at least and if he is a bad guy, we just introduce him to fist number one and fist number two!"

Blake smiled at her partner, she really was something else.

By the time they made it to class, most seats had been taken and professor Oobleck had started the lecture.

They sneakily made their way inside and sat next to their friends.

"What did we miss?" Yang asked her sister.

"We will be talking about the war with the Faunus and how it affected the social landscape of today"

"Wow someone was paying attention, I'm so proud of you sis"

Ruby pointed at the chalkboard where what she had said was written in bold letters.

"Oh"

Oobleck cleared his throat.

"Well since some students where not with us when I started" he sent a glare towards Blake and Yang "and most of you are paying oh so much attention allow me start once more, today we will be talking about Faunus but most specifically how they were affected and still are to this day affected by the War"

Blake swallowed and looked around, some people held a look of disinterest on their faces but some looked slightly angered, she guessed it was because of the White Fang.

What had happened to them? They used to fight for equality, not for violence and hatred of mankind and with that they only gathered more hatred for their kind.

Cardin Winchester had no trouble vocalizing his displeasure about the topic.

"I think most of us know what happened, they though themselves better than us and got their tails kicked in, now the only way they can try to hurt us is by existing and demanding equal treatment, pests all of them"

"Enough Mr. Winchester, yes while most of us are aware of what happened in the war I think that because of opinions like yours we need to explore this topic further, to understand the reasons and remember that war is not always how its painted, both sides loose something and that's innocent people, I expect compassion for the innocent from future hunters and huntresses, if you do not have that you chose the wrong career" Oobleck said and a tense silence filled the room.

"Very well, now that there are no more interruptions let us proceed…"

And with that Oobleck started his lecture, most of which Blake knew, some parts where skimped over but she was fine with that, this topic besides being sensitive it was also extremely vast with multiple factions and incidents, not everything could be covered in one class.

Around forty minutes into the class Oobleck stopped and looked to the audience, some eyelids were starting to drop, time to shake things up, he thought to himself with a small smile.

"Now I think that's a good place to stop" he said and some students started to stand up.

"But we are not done yet, we still have some time left and I think it would be best if we all discuss this topic. There are many ideas and all of them are valid… the exception being Mr. Winchester's"

The class snickered at that, Cardin scoffed loudly.

"Now who would like to share something?"

One of Cardin's goons raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why not let him talk, I bet he has a different idea than us and it would be… well interesting to hear his opinion" the goon said as he pointed at Warwick who growled.

"I rather not" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What, afraid?" Cardin said with a sneer.

"Of you, hardly, I've met stray dogs with more bite than you"

"Listen here you pest…"

"Again, enough Mr. Winchester, but I do agree with the students, your point of view will not be ridiculed or judged, we are in a place of learning and all information is valid"

Warwick snorted and looked around, all eyes were on him. That was not good, he had been paying mild attention to the class but besides from what he had heard today he knew jack shit of the topic.

"I think that… well you know…" he coughed into his fist trying to find the words.

"Most of what happened could be simplified in three words: Idiots making decisions, and now some pay the price because of it, there is not much to talk about really, decisions form the past come to haunt us today"

Warwick crossed his arms and hoped that no one dared question his logic.

But lo and behold some stupid cretin decided to raise his hand.

"Like the collar in your neck? Or is that just fashion?"

The class snickered.

Cardin saw a chance and he took it.

"Hah! He is so much like a dog that if he is not leashed he doesn't feel at home!"

Now most of the class laughed openly, Oobleck glared at Cardin and turned to look apologetically at Warwick but to his surprise, the wolf-man was smirking.

Cardin noticed this and frowned "Something funny dog?"

"Heh, not really, this collar is not a choice, is punishment"

Cardin raised an eyebrow.

"For what? Pissing in somebody's …."

Cardin was grabbed by the throat by Warwick's hand, the people around Cardin scrambled terrified of the Howler who had jumped from his place towards Cardin.

Cardin tried to shake him off with one hand but Warwick simply swatted it away.

Cardin felt the pressure increase and he started to cough, itw as getting more and more difficult to breathe, he could only stare in fear at red eyes.

"Murder, I killed some people and THIS is a reminder to never do that again, but I think I can make an exception for you"

Warwick pressed harder and his claws started to tear Cardin's aura and sink into his skin drawing blood from the boy.

Oobleck was about to intervene but Darius beat him to the punch.

The Noxian general grabbed a chair and without thinking about twice smashed it against Warwick.

The chair was destroyed but it did the job, Warwick let out a petrifying howl as he smashed against the wall. He tried to get up but Darius grabbed him by the neck and kept him in place.

"Enough beast, gather yourself" Darius said with a frown.

Warwick growled and sank his claws deep into Darius arm.

"Mind your business Noxian"

Darius kept applying more pressure until Warwick finally retrieved his claws.

Most of the students let out a sigh of relief and Oobleck finally allowed himself to relax.

"Mr. Winchester you have detention and as for you Warwick, I will let Glynda decided your punishment, class dismissed, have a nice weekend"

The students hurriedly walked out of the classroom, including team RWBY, Blake was shocked at what had happened.

Warwick had killed somebody before and was about to do it again, her worries about him being White Fang increased.

There was no way that he wasn't, she had to ask him, she needed to know if he was also trying to run away from that life, she hadn't dirtied her hands, but maybe he had.

That's why he was here?

Atonement for the "Hunt".

"I will join you later I need to take a walk" she said.

Yang nodded "Sure, just don't do anything stupid, I need to check on Ruby, is not every day that someone in class is almost turned into a chewing toy"

Blake nodded and glanced at Weiss who was nodding absentmindedly.

She returned to class only to find it empty, Blake cursed and ran to the opposite direction from where she had arrived, she passed some students and team JNPR who was having a heated conversation.

"Guys, did you see where the wolf man was headed?"

Jaune shrugged.

"Didn't see him sorry, but we did see the girl of that team pass by, she went over there" he said.

Blake nodded and ran in that direction leaving a very confused team JNPR.

Blake finally catch up to the woman who shot her annoyed look once she approached her.

"Can I help you?" Quinn said as she crossed her arms, Blake raised her hands as a sign of peace.

"Look I don't want trouble, I'm looking for Warwick"

Quinn snorted and opened the door to her room, she motioned Blake to follow.

"I didn't see where they went but Mordekaiser knows" Quinn said as Valor landed on her shoulder and screeched at Blake. The cat Faunus looked around the room, but the metal man was nowhere to be found.

"So where is he?" Blake asked.

"He is in the shower he won't be long I think, but just one question, why do you want to see Warwick? Not that I care really, but he is dangerous you know" Quinn said as she petted Valor.

"I have my reasons" Blake said icily, making Quinn snort in amusement. "You do what you wish, but remember that the Howler is not just a victim of circumstances, you can sit on the beds if you want I want to read something" Quinn said as she picked up a book from her desk.

Blake gave her nod and sat in one of the beds, as she looked around she noticed how plain everything looked in the room, there was nothing to distinguish one bed from the other, nor any picture hanging from the wall.

These people brought nothing with them, except their weapons and a bird. She could ask the woman but she did not look very approachable, so she would have to wait a bit to solve her questions.

The door was swung open startling both Quinn and Blake, Mordekaiser whore a huge smile as he threw his towel in what Blake assumed was his bed. "I had forgotten the feeling of cool water on my skin, Haha! I love it, I stayed there until my fingers started to turn blue!"

"For the love of… do not swing the door like that I could have shot you!" Quinn said in annoyance and threw him a book, which Mordekaiser grabbed with ease, centuries of battle making him not even flinch as the book almost hit his face.

"And we both know what that would have accomplished, but why is she here, friend of yours or something?" Mordekaiser asked as he pointed at Blake, who stood up and walked towards him.

"Where is Warwick?" she asked bluntly making Mordekaiser chuckle, the Iron Revenant grabbed her by the shoulder and started making her walk towards the door.

"My dear; Warwick is being punished in the arena, if you want to see him in one piece I suggest you hurry" and once Blake was out of the room he slammed the door behind her, making Quinn yell at him from the other side, but Blake didn't care. The arena, she had to get there fast.

And with that Blake took off once more, a slight hint of worry in the back of her mind as she ran down the halls of Beacon.

* * *

Warwick was roughly pushed aside by Darius as he exited the classroom where he had caused a mess. The chemicals had run out, he didn't had enough time to refill in between classes and now he was paying the price for that.

"The Arena, NOW!" Darius said and pushed him forward.

Warwick numbly followed along, worry forming on his mind, he couldn't control himself again and he almost killed a brat because of that. Warwick was not a good person, but just because someone insulted him they didn't deserve dead, he hunted for those who wronged him and the people of Zaun, but here he nothing, the Grimm would suffice but he couldn't leave the darn academy.

The collar was a curse, he thought as he scratched it.

Darius remained stoically silent as they walked and Warwick was grateful for that, he was no kid to be scolded, but he did wonder why he was taking him to the arena, if Darius wanted to fight him this was a terrible ambush.

And if he wanted to talk well, why couldn't he do it in their room?

Warwick was about to voice his complains but they arrived before he could say anything.

"What the hell do you want?" Warwick growled out, Darius ignored him and grabbed a dull looking metal mace from the wall that was there more as a decoration than anything else and started to circle the Howler.

Warwick actually let out a laugh at his opponent.

"Are so confident to think that you can take me without an ambush, I AM A BEAST YOU ARE BUT MAN!" Warwick said as he ripped his shirt off and the multitude of scars and empty canisters on his back were revealed to the world.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Darius remained calm and twirled his axe around, his eyes never leaving Warwick, each step the warrior took was calculated and thought out. He had his opponent where he wanted him.

Warwick howled and jumped with inhuman speed at Darius, but the general of Noxus quickly reached for something in his pocket and threw at the enraged beast.

A large explosion echoed in the room as Warwick was launched backward, his ears ringing from the powerful blast that his body had just taken.

"They are called dust charges, I stole one from Professor Port while you talked with him, an advantage over you and the Demacian" Darius said as he approached the disorientated beast. He raised his mace high into the air and brought it down against Warwick.

A rib was cracked, the loud sound of bone being crushed echoed in the empty room. Warwick pushed himself up only to be met by another, this one hit him square in the face, making him stumble back. But Warwick pushed through, the next strike that was launched at him he grabbed the mace and ripped it from Darius hands.

"YOU WILL BLEED!" Warwick yelled as he smashed the metal mace into the ground shattering it into a million pieces, without his weapon Darius raised his fists ready to beat the beats into submission and what was best of all he had the advantage.

Warwick was holding his side as he circled Darius and this time the Noxian general would not wait for his opponent to attack him. He sprinted towards Warwick and threw a punch towards the beast's face, Warwick blocked it but that did not matter to Darius, his first blow was not meant to hit. He spun around and landed a massive blow to Warwick's injured side, making him howl in agony.

Darius didn't waste a moment and quickly kicked the back of the beast's leg, Warwick stumbled forward and felt a powerful blow on the back of his head.

Darius grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face against the ground. He turned him over and started to wail on him with powerful blow after powerful blow.

Warwick kicked him off and managed to grab his shoulder with one of his claws. Darius bled, but he didn't care, pain was only temporary. He grabbed Warwick by the throat once more and punched him in the injured rib over and over again. Warwick lashed and tried to cut him, but Darius pushed through it. With one last powerful blow Darius snapped yet another rib, Warwick grabbed Darius by the head and tried push him off once more but Darius had another plan.

He lifted Warwick into the air and slammed him against the ground where the broken pieces of the metal mace where, Warwick felt them rip through his skin, but he refused to give up, with one final push from his legs he tried to charge at his enemy, but Darius had won this fight. He slammed his foot down on Warwick's head and kept him in place.

"In Noxus those who disobey orders are executed, but seeing as your death would cause us all trouble, I will do the next best thing" Darius said as he pressed his boot harder against the beast. And with that Darius started to once more beat the weak Warwick into a bloody pulp. He made sure to hit nerves and his arms and legs, so even moving was hell for him for the next weeks.

Darius stopped himself and took a deep breath, Warwick was almost dead, with emphasis on the almost. He smirked at his handiwork and he kneeled beside Warwick. "This was inhabitable beast, the best from Noxus could not lose to the scum of Zaun, I will get back to my country and your stupidity will not cost me that, next time you pull something like that I will reap your arm off your body"

Warwick didn't respond, which made Darius snort, he cracked his knuckles and walked to the door, another job well done. He heard mumbling as he opened the door.

"Hmmm?"

"Nex… Ne…. NEXT TIME…" Warwick coughed up blood but he crawled himself towards Darius direction leaving a bloody trail behind him "NEXT TIME I WILL KILL YOU NOXIAN!" Warwick dropped to the cold floor breathing heavily.

"I doubt that" Darius replied as he exited the room not noticing the shadow that passed him as he closed the door.

Warwick tried to push himself forward but his arms refused to work, so he could only lay there face down in a pool of his own blood. He was tired and the pounding in his head only creased by the moment.

"Warwick can you hear me?" a soft voice asked him as a figure kneeled next to him.

"Is that you…" in his foggy memory he saw her, the one he had failed to protect, he extended his arm forward the pain ignored as he tried to reach towards her "I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you…"

Warwick started to feel numb and his head started to drop.

"Is only fitting for you to be here, as all ends" Warwick dropped and didn't move leaving Blake holding his bloodied hand in her lap, she squeezed it.

She ran towards the door and swung it open "HELP, SOMEONE IS DYING!"

* * *

Raven groaned as she was slammed against the wall by the beast, their attacks had increased and she didn't think that she could hold them off for long. She quickly beheaded the assailant and pushed forward not giving a damn about the things that started to increasingly surround her.

This had been a mistake, she realized. She shouldn't have come here, the Void was not what she thought it was. They were outnumbered and these creatures where unlike the Grimm.

Her entire party had died, she didn't regret their dead, she regretted how easy they had died. Only she remained and for some reason her portals refused to open.

Another wave of creatures started to approach her and she found herself feeling something she hadn't felt in the longest time.

Fear.

She could deal with the maidens, she could deal with the White Fang and if all things worked her way she would eventually be able to deal with Salem. But these, she didn't think she could. She bit on something that was not meant to be touched and she had opened a can of worms.

At least her world was safe, she had brought those four to Vale, the void tried to claim them but she hoped nothing bad had happened to them. She tried opening another portal but to no avail.

The energy of the void swallowed every energy she tried to create.

She turned around ready to face the next hoard but before they could reach her from above purple beams of energy rained down onto the beast. They fell dead to her feet and she turned to look at her savior.

The slim figure of what she assumed was a woman dropped down next to her, Raven prepared her weapon just in case, but she didn't think it wanted her dead, it was staring at her in curiosity.

A hiss emanated from the being and its appearance changed, as if a mask was removed, long locks of black hair fell down its shoulders and the face of someone who couldn't be older than her daughter stared back at her.

"You're like me" it said in wonder. A shy hand approached Raven but she grabbed it before it reached her. The girl retreated her hand slowly but her curious expression never faded.

"I thought I would never see people like me again, it's been so long" she said in wonder, Raven rolled her eyes and tried to open up another portal not wanting to deal with this weird kid, but like all the other the energy of the Void destroyed it before it could even begin to form.

"That won't work" the girl said as she stood next to her.

"Yeah I noticed that, look… hmmm?"

"Kai'Sa"

"Yes Kai'Sa, look I need to get back home but for some reason what I am doing isn't working so unless you have something useful to tell me you should just buzz off"

Kai'Sa frowned but didn't move "The energy you create is nullified by the void, so unless there is something void like within you it won't work"

"It worked just fine when I entered"

"The void is easy to get into, leaving is the hard part, trust me I have tried to leave before, but to no avail"

Raven felt a small idea form into her mind, she just hoped she would regret it later. She put a hand on the young girl's shoulder "Couldn't you help me then?"

Kai'Sa looked troubled "But I have a mission here, I need to get back to my home and…"

Raven raised an eyebrow at her "And?"

"I… don't remember, the void has been eating away at my memories and I can't think clearly" Kai'Sa said sadly and Raven suddenly felt just a little bit bad about taking advantage of this kid, but she needed to get out of here asap.

"Look why don't you come with me where there is no void, I can help you get back home we just need to get out of here" Raven said and to her surprise Kai'Sa nodded. She still was doubtful but it was a start.

"So how do we get void inside of me?" Raven as ked as Kai'Sa put her mask back on, she started to fire into the air, the shot getting smaller and smaller each shot.

"I will shoot at you" Kai'Sa said without hesitation making Raven swallow nervously, but she would endure it, her mission was for more important than her worries.

"It will be a miniscule amount of energy, it will dissipate in a day, this might hurt, are you ready?" Kai'Sa asked and took aim. Raven nodded and was shot in the chest by the blast of Void energy, she gritted her teeth at the pain and her vision started to blur.

"If you want to leave the Void I suggest we it now, there is large pack of voidlings approaching and fighting them is not wise" Kai'Sa said as she looked at the horizon. Raven nodded and summoned a portal, it looked like it was about to disappear for a minute but it remained at last.

"Go kid, I will be right behind you" Raven ordered and Kai'Sa complied, Raven took a last look at the void and promised herself to never return here, if there was a hell this was it.

Raven closed the portal behind her.

The voidlings started to sniff around and bark in confusion as to why their prey had disappeared, but someone hushed them, Malzahar moved towards them and sniffed the air, Kai'Sa had helped the woman.

Like he and Vel'Koz had planned, he smiled at the voidlings "Do not worry, feast will soon come" the creatures snapped their jaws happily at him but suddenly they stopped.

They looked around terrified of something that was coming, Malzahar tilted his head confused until he heard a loud booming sound that was getting louder and louder.

Ah of course, they could feel the ground, he could not, it made sense that they felt the vibrations on the ground. Malzahar watched in awe as rocks started to split apart by the oncoming beast, the voidlings fled in fear as one of the most powerful creatures of the void approached.

Malzahar remained still as the giant shadow of Cho'Gath engulfed the land, he had been eating well, the devourer of Worlds dwarfed mountains in size.

"MALZAHAR!" it screamed, Malzahar floated towards him, elevating himself near his enormous head. He bowed and waited for instructions.

"I felt a presence Malzahar, where is it! so that I may feed on it" Cho'Gath asked sniffing around for the unknown prey.

"It appears that it left already, the daughter of the Void took her to another world, but fear not Vel'Koz and I had already planned for this, this is only a step further in the destruction of Remnant and when we are ready we will let you loose on the world and consume it all"

Cho'Gath snapped his enormous jaws in annoyance at a prey that he couldn't devour but he was patient, he would wait for the great feast that was about to come, he glanced at Malzahar and glared "For your sake I hope that the day comes soon, I start to hunger".

The beast said and started to walk towards another part of the void, Malzahar did not fear Cho'Gath, his plan would come to fruition soon enough, he smirked as he watched the giant dwarf even the mountains. He could almost feel pity for Remnant, when the devourer came to a world, nothing remained.

Nothing but pain and loss.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, Blake and Warwick are fun to write. Now I know there are some of you that are mad that Darius won, but in simple terms, he cheated.**

 **With the dust charge and Warwick being depleted in Zaun Chemical™, he had a clear advantage. Next time things will be more evenly matched, but I doubt that will happen any time soon.**

 **If you found some mistakes or you want to point something out, I will be more than happy to answer!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood Games**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Mordekaiser was not surprised when he found out that Warwick had been hospitalized. Darius methods of dealing with things were simple to understand. If a problem showed up solve it with violence and strength and if that didn't work, you just weren't strong enough to make it break.

He smirked down at his fallen companion and couldn't help but to chuckle.

"The Noxian really did a number on you didn't he?" the unarmored Mordekaiser said as he took a chair and set it next to his companion. Warwick growled at him but didn't respond back.

"The medicine got your tongue or something" Mordekaiser commented curiously, Warwick snorted and managed to muffle out something along the lines of 'broken jaw'. Mordekaiser chuckled and raised his hand, with some mumbles under his breath he cast a dark spell towards the beast and fixed most of his wounds.

"Never took you as someone who would look out for his teammate" Warwick said as he checked his now fixed jaw. Mordekaiser shrugged his massive shoulders and stood up.

"You're more entertaining to keep around than the woman or Darius"

Warwick growled "When I get my hands on him I will…"

"You won't do anything, at least not now, the Headmaster is going to be observing us even closer from now on and thanks to your little stunt so will the students"

"And why do you care?! You and I both know that this a game to you, you're just toying with the Headmaster and us!"

"I wouldn't say toying, observing Wolf" Mordekaiser told him, making Warwick raise a brow in confusion. Mordekaiser moved to the window of the infirmary and motioned at the faunus to follow. Warwick moved his body with difficulty next to his much taller companion.

"You're looking at the small picture Warwick, with this world I see a new beginning for me, a new age of battle, I see the opportunity to once again go down in legend as the greatest warrior in the world"

Warwick stiffened "You would go to war against this children and their masters?"

Mordekaiser chuckled and shook his head "Hardly, I've seen what they can do and frankly I'm not impressed what really matters to me are the grimm, those things are not naturally born they are a construction of black magic beyond even my comprehension, made over a millennia ago. These Grimm target the most ancient power of all, the very soul of all creatures"

Mordekaiser extended his hand and made it glow with the power of the mist within him "A power I am very familiar with, imagine me a top of a mountain of dead Grimm holding the throat of the very being that commands them, I yearn for that day"

Warwick stared at the dark magic swirling on Mordekaiser's hand and nodded "You would go down as a hero"

"Who cares about what I'm perceived as by them, I care about what I do here and you should too, so keep your claws to yourself for the time being, the Headmaster is working things out with Darius and the student you so foolishly attacked"

Warwick let out a sigh and looked down at his hand "This canisters have become a double edge sword, I almost killed someone who didn't deserve it, I couldn't control my blood-lust, there has to be a better way"

Mordekaiser raised a hand to his chin "Why not ask your new friend, the black haired girl with the bow"

Warwick snorted "I would hardly call her a friend"

"She stood by your side until help arrived and remained until you were stabilized, I'm not saying you should thank her, I'm saying that you should use that new connection of yours to good use"

"How do you even know about her?"

Mordekaiser chuckled as he opened the door to leave "Quinn kept me informed, both you and the noxian need to sharpen your senses, she was shadowing your movements the entire time"

Mordekaiser then closed the door leaving Warwick standing alone, hurt but now able to move and speak. The wolf raised his bruised hand toward the holes where the canisters should have been. Now worried he started to look around for them but couldn't find them in the room.

"I'll have to make new ones" he muttered to himself and started to look for his clothes so he could leave, not even him was so bold to go out on just his underwear, when he heard the sound of someone approaching his room.

Warwick sniffed the air and picked up the scent of coffee and another faint smell of new books, with a roll of his eyes Warwick sat down on his hospital bed and stared at the door waiting for his guests to arrive.

Soon enough Ozpin entered the room followed closely by Blake who let out a quiet gasp when she saw him sitting there. If Ozpin was surprised he didn't show it he simply picked the chair that Mordekaiser had set aside and sat down on it.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing better, your ribs and jaw where broken if I'm not mistaken" Ozpin commented as he gestured at him, Warwick nodded and touched his shoulder.

"Shoulder was also dislocated I think, Mordekaiser did something to me, fixed me up" Warwick said trying to get a reaction out of the Headmaster, but sadly he simply nodded at him.

"I see, I'm glad that he helped you out and I'm glad that he did it so soon, it's easier to have a conversation when there are two people talking, especially when it's an interrogation"

"I know what you're talking about, the student that I attacked, correct?"

Ozpin nodded "Correct, we have an agreement Warwick, what you have done makes me question if I made the correct choice in trusting you; even though I disagree with the punishment that was given to you by your partner he did give me some valid points while I talked to him" he let out a sigh and looked at him in the yes.

"Warwick, can you control yourself? If you can't there's nothing to be ashamed about, I will still help you with your situation but I need to know if you can stay with civilized people"

Warwick was about to respond but Blake exploded next to the Headmaster "Civilized?! He's not a monster! He's just like you and me! I thought Beacon was different than outside, you promised me it was different!"

Warwick growled "Enough!"

Blake stopped and looked at him with pity "Is not your fault Warwick"

"Damn right is not my fault! This is all the fault of that bastard Singed, he made me into this monster"

Warwick reached for his back as he felt his blood-lust start to overpower him again "Where are the canisters? I need them!"

"They were removed Warwick, the skin around the canisters was rotting or being burned we don't know, you cannot keep harming yourself in that way"

Warwick slammed his hand next to him shaking the hospital bed "I need the chemicals to keep myself in line! He made it impossible for me to remain calm, I need the chemicals in my system to keep myself from snapping completely!"

Warwick took a deep breath and calmed himself "I can control myself Headmaster, but I need to keep the canisters and the chemicals that came with it"

Ozpin let out a sigh but nodded "You should have told me about this sooner Warwick, but I completely understand, I will get the doctor to perform the operation on you, if there's something else you need to talk about let me know" Ozpin said and with that he walked out of the room, leaving Warwick alone with Blake.

Warwick snorted and started to track down his clothes.

Blake on the other hand remained standing looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, his body was black and blue all over and the two large holes on his back where disturbingly red.

"Thank you" Warwick commented out of the blue making Blake blink in surprise.

"For what?" she asked turning to look at him directly, Warwick grabbed the shirt that had been provided to him and flinched as he put it on "For telling someone that I was dying" he commented as his ears popped out off the shirt followed by his head.

"I wouldn't have died, but it would be problematic to crawl over here" Warwick commented making Blake shake her head "I doubt that, your aura was spent you had multiple broken bones and I'm almost certain that I heard the doctor talking about internal bleeding"

"Mordekaiser fixed everything" Warwick said with a shrug and turned to leave but Blake moved faster and blocked him from leaving.

"I need to know something Warwick"

He frowned but nodded at her "What is it?"

Blake let out a sigh and looked at him in the eyes "Why do you put up with all of this, I'm trying to understand you, I really am, but all of what I'm seeing doesn't make sense for a normal faunus"

"You have answered yourself, I'm not a normal person kitty" Warwick said making Blake stiffen "I was experimented on by a mad man, tortured for what felt like an eternity, they ripped the humanity out of me and even when I escaped i was nothing more than a hollow shell only living for the hunt of those who I deemed as bad people, that's who I was"

Blake a hand on her shoulder "But you can change, I understand Warwick; I'm trying to run away from my past too, there's light in the end of the tunnel for us Warwick, don't die before you see it"

And with that the cat faunus left a silent leaving the Howler of Zaun to his thoughts.

Warwick looked down at his hands and let out a sigh, so much blood he had spilled over his life. It started on his foggy past and it kept going when he became a beast of the hunt. He put a hand to his temple and groaned, maybe Mordekaiser was right, he needed to focus on what was happening here and now.

* * *

Qrow made a face at the place his sister had called him. A park of all places, in broad daylight. Qrow winced when the sunlight reached his eyes and with a shake of his head he cursed his sister's name for the millionth time. "You seem to be mad dear brother" a voice said out of nowhere.

"Why couldn't you pick a bar like you always do, not only you avoid your family but when you do reach you can't even pick a decent place for a meeting" Qrow fired back as his sister smirked at him from a bench nearby.

"Please, let's not turn this conversation into another one sided screaming match about Yang" she said dismissively wich made Qrow's blood boil.

"Listen here you…"

"Enough Qrow, like I said this is not about her, nor you, nor Ozpin, this has to do with our world in peril" Raven said as she stood up, shutting Qrow up. He took a deep breath and then groaned "This conversation is not over Raven"

"It never is with you"

"Just tell me what you want" Qrow said angrily, Raven cocked her head to the side and crow saw the most bizarre sight he had ever seen. This teenage girl was crouched next to a pond making faces at a frog, poking it and waiting for a reaction.

"What the f…"

"She's from another dimension Qrow, she's fascinated by absolutely everything and i can't stand her anymore" Raven said as she looked at the girl with clear disappointment on her eyes.

"Another dimension?"

"Do you think me mad Qrow?" Raven asked her brother, to which he simply shrugged "Yeah I might think that, but Ozpin would have my head if I ignored this, at worst I would just think that you're just dumping another of your unwanted responsibility onto us" Qrow said with a sneer, but on the inside Qrow stared at the girl with growing concern.

Ozpin had already told him about alternate realities recently, something to do with new students or something like that, at first he had just dismissed it as Ozpin being a complete maniac. But now Raven? Too big of a coincidence.

"So what do you want me to do, take her to Ozpin?" Qrow asked and then to his surprise Raven nodded "Yes, he's got the pieces to study and protect her, besides he probably has some experience on the subject as of right now"

"How did you…"

"Please Qrow didn't I make it obvious when I dropped them in the middle of the street to assist the spawn of Summer" Raven said with a coy smirk, to which Qrow glared.

"Your semblance can travel between dimensions now!"

"A time and place brother" Raven said dismissively but this time Qrow grabbed her hand "No you listen to me right now! It's one thing ignoring your team and it's one thing ignoring your own daughter, but we're talking about something that might change the world! You can't just evolve your semblance, that's impossible!"

Raven smirked and Qrow felt something on the back of his head.

"Don't worry Kai'sa, he's the one I was telling you about" Raven said, Kai'sa immediately removed the pressure from the back of his head and let out a small yelp.

"I'm sorry!" Kai'sa said as her mask disappeared behind her shoulders. The flushed face of young woman no older than Yang appeared, here eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry Kai'sa he's very forgiving" Raven said as she patted her brother on the shoulder, Qrow sent her a glare but said nothing. Kai'sa let out a sigh of relief and smiled "I'm glad, you said he might have answers… about my father, my world?"

Qrow felt his anger towards his sister rise like a volcano, she had lied to an innocent teenager, deceived her just to get her out of her hair!

"Not him, his boss" Raven said and smiled at Qrow "I'm sure that they would be more than glad to help you"

Kai'Sa let out another big smiled and turned to Qrow "Thank you!" she said excitedly to which Qrow could only respond with a half smile that didn't look genuine at all.

"Always glad to help out" Qrow muttered, Raven nodded at him and then turned around, she cracked a portal open and smiled back at the duo "We'll be in touch"

And with that Raven had disappeared from thin air leaving Qrow and Kai'sa alone/

"Your sister is a nice person"

"You don't even know the half of it kid" Qrow said with a small sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, Kai'sa tilted her head at him in curiosity, her purple eyes shining in a bizarre way that slightly unnerved Qrow.

Now that he thought about, her suit was also shining in a way that he couldn't describe, as if it was alive.

"Sooo… have you ever traveled on a Bullhead?"

"A what?"

"... Raven you owe us big time"

* * *

Mordekaiser and Quinn walked side by side in the middle of the night, Valor perched on Mordekaiser's shoulder "You're lucky you know, he doesn't like that many people"

"Those other fools have never tried to feed him raw meat it seems" Mordekaiser said and tried to pet Valor.

The giant bird let out a displeased screech and flew back to Quinn who smiled smugly at Mordekaiser "Looks like you overstepped your boundaries Iron Revenant"

Mordekaiser scoffed "I have tamed dragons on the past, soon your bird will kneel to me"

"Valor is smarter than your average dragon" Quinn replied as she petted Valor on the head.

Mordekaiser rolled his eyes and summoned his armor "We have arrived at where Ozpin cited us"

"How do you know?"

"I tracked down his soul"

"Oh… that's one way of figuring things out I guess" Quinn muttered as she prepared her weapon and sent Valor into the night sky. Mordekaiser walked to the middle of the landing ramp and nodded at Ozpin and Glynda.

"You summoned us?" Mordekaiser said as he finished materializing his helmet. Ozpin nodded at them "Yes, since Warwick is currently being operated and Darius is carrying out… the punishment that was assigned to him, I need your help on this issue, someone from your world appears to have crossed over and one my agents is bringing them here as we speak"

Mordekaiser's eyes glowed red "Do you need them dead?"

Quinn remained quiet but nodded at the headmaster as she prepared her weapon, Glynda was about to protest but Ozpin raised his hand "I would rather you not kill her, but I have been told that there's something unusual about her; an eerie purple glow, so if you see danger, incapacitate her"

Glynda gapped at her boss and shook her head "Ozpin you heard what Qrow said,she's just a kid!"

"Qrow also said that there was something unnatural about her, Glynda and I rather be sure that she would not endanger my students"

"And they won't, you did see that the wolf nearly killed someone right?" Glynda argued back to which Ozpin only replied with a sigh.

"We're right here you know" Quinn said and Mordekaiser chuckled, he took a step forward and pointed at the sky with mace, his red eyes shining brightly on the dark of the night.

"Time has come to find out what our little visitor is all about"

Quinn nodded and let out whistle, Valor the answered back with a screech from above and perched himself on a nearby tree, ready to attack at whatever came out of the bullhead, Quinn then jumped into a nearby bush and prepared herself for an ambush.

Mordekaiser on the other end laughed and summoned pieces of metal all around him, his mace turned a sickly blue color as the power of the mist flowed through it.

Glynda prepared her wand and Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

The bullhead landed near them and the tension in the air could be felt. The doors opened slowly only to reveal an exasperated looking Qrow with a small teeneger, clinging to him for dear life.

Mordekaiser dissipated his armor and stared at the teen up and down "You're from the void"

Quinn exited her hiding spot and walked next to her teammate "I thought the void was just an ancient shuriman legend, a place so vile and uncontrollable that not even the ascended in all their glory managed to stop them"

Kai'sa threw up next to the bullhead and Mordekaiser nodded.

"The end of all things is the void"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long to upload, I've had a lot of stuff on my plate as of late. But I should be uploading for this story more frequently. Thank you for the patience and the support!**


End file.
